El significado de la lucha
by klyVan
Summary: Difícil es la vida de quienes eligen el Ansatsuken como estilo, pero mas difícil es para aquellos que han probado su contra parte oscura e intentan dominarla.
1. Prologo

**Comentaros Iniciales y advertencias:**

Sean Bienvenidos a esta historia llamada el significado de la lucha, dedicado a mi videojuego favorito Street Figther.

Debo confesar que me siento extraña, ya que nunca había tenido el valor de publicar esta historia ni había tenido la inspiración apropiada para escribirla, que aunque no lo crean los que me conocen, mi cariño por Street Figther está muy por encima de los juegos que suelo escribir.

No voy a seguir ninguna cronología específica, sin embargo es posible que tome algunos elementos y los encaje según sea conveniente.

Probablemente algunos personajes sean mencionados, pero no van a intervenir directamente en la trama.

El género acción será el predominante, además, aclarar que los protagonistas en ningún momento se verán envueltos en situaciones románticas (por favor tomar muy en cuenta esto).

La violencia será específica pero sin llegar al gore, también es posible que encuentren palabras mal sonantes.

Bueno… esto es lo que quería decirles antes de cualquier cosa, desde ya agradezco sus comentarios y visitas **¡comencemos!**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Bajo el frio abrazo de la noche despierto de presto atormentado por las pesadillas, donde el protagonista no es más que mi mismo demonio.

Siempre ha estado allí, siguiéndome, acechándome e intentando salir a cada descuido de mi conciencia.

La desesperación y el vehemente deseo de ganar lo fortalecen, sus músculos se tensan con violencia, sus ojos prenden de pura maldad, su puño se vuelve un vendaval de ira, su gusto por la sangre y la muerte ensordece su razón y desecha toda compasión.

Varias veces me he enfrentado a él, pero como le temo, como le aborrezco…

Bajo el frio brazo de la noche despierto de presto, atormentado por mis pesadillas, pero algo ha cambiado, este demonio es nuevo, quizá sea más peligroso ¿es a mí a quien persigue? ¿O será alguien más?


	2. Derrota

**Capítulo 1: Derrota.**

El astro rey se retiraba poco a poco tras una lomita verde musgo, y bajo la agonía matutina, un solitario guerrero buscaba con paciente paso un lugar para dormir.

El día se le había ido solo en andaduras sin eventualidad alguna, o al menos eso creyó. El guerrero caminaba por senderos rurales y alcanzo a oír entre los arbustos y sentir en el entorno la acechanza, impropia de las fieras, pero si típica de los bandoleros.

Y no se equivocó.

Al paso le salieron cuatro hombres armados con machetes, y con voces fuertonas le exigieron entregar todo lo que anduviera de valor; el guerrero no se inmuto.

Los delincuentes exigieron una segunda vez, pero el guerrero se limitó a dejar su bolsa en el suelo mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva. Los ladrones lo tomaron a chiste ¿Qué tan loco se debería estar para enfrentar cuatro hombres armados contra uno desarmado? Entonces sucedió, uno de los hombres inicio el ataque entre risas burlonas, dando rápidos y descontrolados zarpazos con su filosa arma, el guerrero se limitaba a esquivar, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda por varios minutos, hasta que el atacante se detuvo respirando agitadamente, incrédulo de estar frente a alguien con reflejos de rayo, entonces la impulsividad se apodero de el y retomo el ataque con más agresividad pero con más pesadez, desliz que aprovecho el guerrero para apartarse de la trayectoria de un corte vertical y plantar un puñetazo en el mentón de su agresor; tan fuerte fue que quedó tendido en el acto.

Los tres delincuentes restantes quienes se habían limitado a observar, quedaron atónitos al ver al más agresivo del cuarteto, tumbado de un solo golpe, entonces comprendieron que no debían tomarlo a la ligera y decidieron atacar los tres al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que se abalanzaban sobre el, dio un salto tan alto que quedo detrás de uno de los agresores, el delincuente que apenas iba a girar, sintió que la cabeza se le fue de lado, por el impacto de una patada, los otros dos sin preocuparse por el estado de su compañero continuaron su frenesí, el guerrero se deslizaba entre el filo de las hojas, hasta que noqueo al tercero con un rodillazo que le saco el aire de un silbido y le desorbito los ojos; un agresor quedo solamente, pero al ver a su compañero desvanecerse, se le erizo la piel, aventó el machete y pego tal carrera que se perdió en los montes en un instante.

El guerrero no celebro su victoria, se limitó a suspirar, cerró los ojos y los abrió al ratito, como queriendo apagar su sistema de defensa, ajusto una cinta roja que adornaba su desordenada cabellera, recogió su bolsa y reanudo su marcha.

* * *

El viento erizaba agresivo las ramas y arbustos, mientras el cielo pintado de sangre acentuaba el terror. En este ambiente de pesadilla el guerrero se encontraba solo, con sus sentidos ariscos y sus puños levantados. De pronto vio una sombra reptar entre la arboleda, pero así como la vio, así desapareció, luego la sombra se brincó a una rama, pero cuando quiso enfocarla, desapareció, varias veces paso esto, la sombra brincaba de puesto en puesto sin que el guerrero lograra enfocarla totalmente, entonces cansado de sentirse burlado, decidió destruir los árboles, con esa técnica tan prominente que se le inculco desde la infancia, pero antes de hacerlo, escucho.

\- Lo que tú te empeñas en despreciar, otros pueden tomarlo como suyo, recuérdalo Ryu.

Con una exclamación casi ahogada Ryu despertó de la pesadilla, el canto de los pájaros le regresaron la realidad, mientras que las láminas de luz le dieron una idea de la hora que era, luego por mero impulso llevo sus manos a su rostro; al tiempo que recreaba la pesadilla para darle una interpretación adecuada, y lo hizo, llego la conclusión, que era una alerta que aquello que se ha empeñado en controlar se había alborotado.

Ryu era sereno, solitario y por ende autosuficiente, pero a veces deseaba la guía del maestro Gouken o por lo menos (aunque fuera egoísta e impropio desearlo) tener a alguien en su misma situación.

* * *

Mientras estas cosas agobiaban al errante Ryu, lejos, lejos de allí, una entusiasta joven luchaba también, pero no contra asaltantes, no contra inexplicables pesadillas, sino contra la pasmada voz de un maestro de inglés, el "tac, tac" raspado de la tiza sobre el pizarrón y la pesadez del desvelo.

\- Sakura, Sakura… Escuchaba apenitas como susurro de conciencia.

Sakura logro reaccionar y levantar la cabeza que estaba a punto de estrellar contra el pupitre.

\- ¿Otra vez te quedaste entrenando hasta tarde?

\- Hasta las 4 de la mañana.

\- No tienes remedio.

El susurro de conciencia pertenecía a Kei Chitose, compañera de salón y su mejor amiga.

\- Te ves terrible, así no disfrutaras el concierto de hoy.

\- No te preocupes, para esa hora estaré totalmente fresca.

¡Señorita Kasugano!

El cuchicheo se cortó de un solo.

Sakura se puso de pie enseguida, se tragó el bostezo con todo y letargo y contesto "presente" por mero impulso.

Sus compañeros enfocaron su atención a la abochornada Sakura, mientras su maestro, un hombrecito monótono de lentes finitos, le ordeno leer y traducir todo lo que había escrito en el pizarrón. Sakura completo el mandato correctamente, pese a que la modorra le dificulto discernir entre toda esa blanca caligrafía.

Entonces, obligado a ser imparcial, el maestro se guardó la reprenda con un gruñido y prosiguió la clase, no sin antes advertirle con la mirada a no dormirse de nuevo.

Sakura se sentó, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, luego le sonrió a su mejor amiga al tiempo que hazo el símbolo de paz y amor en pos de su salvación; Kei negó con la cabeza y rodo los ojos.

Estas cosas eran las que vivía la admiradora número uno de Ryu, una vida de simpleza y normalidad donde las horas brincaban de asignatura en asignatura, entre platicas y trivialidades juveniles, y al terminar la escuela se las arreglaba para ajustar sus deberes escolares y el entrenamiento, entrenamiento que a veces era supervisado por su "maestro" Dan Hibiki único poseedor de las invencibles artes Saikyō (según palabras del mismo Dan)

Una vida que se mantenía inamovible siempre y cuando los de Shadaloo o cualquier loco se le antojara hacer algún revoltijo, solo allí cambiaba, solo allí tenía la oportunidad de medir su potencial y más aún, de verlo, al que consideraba un verdadero maestro.

Eran las 18:30 y el día acababa de irse, y Sakura tenía planes, iría a un concierto de Rock con su mejor amiga, quien debía estarla esperando en el parque.

Entonces se despidió de su madre y reprendió a su hermano por su irremediable vicio con los videojuegos. A punto estaba de pegar carrera cuando escucho de la radio del vecino inquietantes noticias acerca de un repentino repunte de delitos en determinadas zonas de la ciudad y que tenía a muchos con el alma en la mano. Sakura hubiera puesto más cuidado a la nota sino fuera porque tenía la hora acordada encima, además, sabía que ese canal tenía fama de amarillista, pero ojala hubiera prestado más atención.

Ojala.

Llego al lugar acordado justo a tiempo, medio agitada medio contenta; Kei quien esperaba pacientemente en uno de los columpios, se levantó al verla, luego espero que recuperara el aliento antes de apresurarla.

Las luces del parque se habían encendido ya, y el viento veranero remolineaba hojas caídas y erizaba un poquito la piel, se sentía tranquilito, con toque de romanticismo y al final del parque se tenía que bajar un graderío que deslindaba la calle principal. Pero, en la tranquilidad se esconde el peligro, siluetas criminales se escondían entre las zonas menos iluminadas buscando presas fáciles; Sakura y Kei, fueron apuntadas como esas presas.

A punto estaban las jóvenes de bajar las gradas cuando atrás de ellas dos delincuentes les salieron con navaja y cadenas en mano y sin escatimar palabras soeces les exigieron sus pertenencias y algo... mas.

Kei se aferró al brazo de su amiga buscando instintivamente seguridad, por instinto protector Sakura la puso tras ella.

\- Dales lo que quieran – Suplico Kei.

\- Hemos esperado esto por meses, no dejare que se salgan con la suya.

Los sujetos subestimaron la valentía de Sakura riendo a carcajadas, pero ella no estaba jugando. Lo supieron cuando uno de ellos sintió el puño de Sakura romperle la nariz, el delincuente retrocedió lagrimeando de dolor; su compañero maldijo a la chica y le salto encima con cadena y navaja. El sujeto tomo su cadena como arma principal que manipulaba tal cual un látigo, Sakura se agachaba para esquivar la trayectoria circular o se hacía de lado cuando el golpe era vertical. Varios minutos se pasó en este vaivén agresivo, hasta que Sakura logro memorizar la mecánica de su oponente, así que aprovecho el segundo exacto que el sujeto tardaba en alzar la cadena, para enterrar su puño en el estómago de su enemigo que lo obligo a agacharse, cosa que aprovecho para golpearlo en la sien.

Mientras Sakura propinaba senda paliza, el otro sujeto furtivamente se acerco a Kei quien estaba distraída llamando infructuosamente a la policía. Sakura se detuvo de presto al escuchar el grito, entonces vio con espanto e impotencia a su amiga apresada en las garras del criminal con una navaja apuntándole al cuello.

\- No hagas nada estúpido recogeremos sus bolsos y nos largaremos – Dijo mientras retrocedía hacia el barandal de seguridad.

Sakura no tuvo opción.

El delincuente ordeno a su vapuleado compañero que recogiera los bolsos que habían quedado aventados; una vez que tenían lo que querían, sucedió lo impensable, el tipo aventó a Kei por el barandal del muro.

Mientras Sakura corrió a auxiliar a su amiga, los agresores aprovecharon para huir con el botín y las caras reventadas.

Sakura bajo a puros saltos, y se quedó de piedra por unos segundos al ver un hilo de sangre que sobresalía del cabello desparramado, luego se acurruco a la par de ella, pidiéndole desesperadamente que resistiera, pidiendo al cielo la llegada de un médico.

Ese día Sakura vapuleó a dos antisociales fácilmente, pero había perdido; ese día conoció una derrota que implicaba algo más que a ella misma.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¿Ningún review o favoritos? Algo decepcionante pero esperable, puesto que de Street figther es poco lo que se escribe, aun así hare los respectivos comentarios:

Primero decirles desde ya que el fic no será muy extenso.

Segundo. Quizá sea un poco repetitivo el hecho que ambos personajes vivieron lo mismo pero ligeramente cambiado, la razón de esto es que deseaba acentuar la experiencia de Ryu en contraparte de Sakura, además que esto último es el detonante para lo que sigue de la trama

Tercero. Creo que con este capítulo pueden darse una idea global de lo que se viene, sin embargo vuelvo a recalcar: NO ES un fic romántico, tampoco voy a dar insinuaciones ni nada, el género es acción casi en su totalidad, digo esto por los personajes principales que aparecen y por el hecho que algunos suelen "shipear" con ellos, así que NO.

Por último y más importante (si alguna alma se digna en leer esto) espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos cordiales.


	3. Motivos

**Capítulo 2:** **Motivos.**

Después de ganar el torneo Street figther, Ryu regreso con su viejo maestro como un soldado que vuelve de las guerras condecorado y sobrecargado de vivencias, más Gouken le felicito sin hacer demasiada bulla pero evidentemente orgulloso de su muchacho.

El maestro era así.

Pasaron varios días tal cual un remanso; hasta ese día. Inesperadamente, Gouken le dio la misión de practicar en unas cascadas que estaban a un par de horas de distancia; misión que obedeció sin regatear, pese a que antes de salir del dojo un extraño presentimiento le apretó el pecho.

Ryu llego al lugar en cuestión y no perdió ni un segundo; mientras entrenaba, su mente recreo todo lo vivido en el torneo, en especial su victoria con matiz de irregularidad, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De dónde habría surgido semejante poder?

De repente sintió una ahogante sensación, sensación que le impulso a correr de regreso a casa. Cuando llego encontró la puerta del dojo partida de par en par, luego entro para quedar paralizado con lo que encontró, su maestro yacía recostado sin vida en la pared, rodeado de un charco de sangre y en la pared había un kanji pintado también con sangre. Ryu se dejó caer con mil y un sensaciones bombardeándolo al mismo tiempo.

Ese día Ryu no había perdido al que fue como un padre; se lo habían arrebatado.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en una fría silla de hospital con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, estaba allí desde que trajeron a Kei de emergencia y su corazón pendía en un hilo, el rose chillón de las llantitas de la camilla, toces, estornudos y los ocasionales anuncios de la recepción no hacían más que acentuar su aflicción.

\- Maldita sea.

Luego miro un reloj circular que marcaba las 9:00 p.m.

\- A esta hora aun estaríamos gritando como locas – Pensó.

Sakura estaba tan sumergida en lo que pudo ser, que no sintió la llegada de un hombre de complexión delgada, cabello entre castaño y canoso; era el padre de Kei, el hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Ella lo miro, se levantó de un solo y le pregunto por el estado de su amiga. El le explico que había sido una fuerte caída y que era necesario una transfusión de sangre, a lo que Sakura se ofreció en seguida como donante, pero el rechazó su ofrecimiento diciéndole que el asunto estaba arreglado, después de eso estarían pendientes de su reacción.

\- No puede ser – Dijo al tiempo que se dejó caer en la silla.

Después vino la parte difícil, explicar lo que había sucedido, la culpabilidad hizo que entre lágrimas Sakura no escatimara en detalles, además de atribuirse la responsabilidad de semejante desgracia; el padre de Kei se movía entre la indignación, las ganas de culparla y comprenderla; al final opto por la comprensión, primero pensó en el que hubiera pasado de no haberse opuesto, seguramente los tipos les hubieran arrebatado mucho más que sus pertenencias y segundo Sakura no necesitaba más tormento del que ya tenía, y a decir verdad el tampoco estaba en condiciones para eso.

Las autoridades poco avanzaron para encontrar a los responsables, apenas si pudieron capturar algún que otro sospechoso y Sakura se estaba cansando de dar tantas declaraciones inútiles; como hubiera querido que Chun li saltara de las paredes de la Interpol para ayudarle. Pronto, el caso se volvió un número más entre una pila de denuncias.

Como era de esperarse, el incidente llego a oídos de toda la escuela, esto provoco una serie de comentarios diversos, los más cercanos a Sakura intentaban convencerla que aquello no fue más que un revés del destino, sin embargo no había palabras que pudieran mermar el remordimiento, que estaba drenándole las ganas de sonreír, después de todo ¿no debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla?

Un día después de la escuela cansada de tanta palabrería inservible, se quedó en un puente apreciar como el sol lentamente se perdía en la fantasía del atardecer, y como en la lejanía los pájaros parecían manchas negras en forma de "v", bajo el puente había un rio raquítico por lo seca estación. Sakura se clavó en su reflejo, luego llevo su mano hacia su cinta blanca, repaso sus dedos sobre ella para después quitársela de un solo tirón, al sentirse indigna de llevarla.

\- Si me vieras ahora te avergonzarías de mí, tú no hubieras cometido el mismo error que yo.

A punto estaba de aventarla, cuando se contuvo al pensar que más indigno seria si dejaba las cosas así, entonces la amarro de nuevo a su frente, dio la vuelta, bajo a la parte inferior del puente y se quedó frente al rio. Sakura apretó los puños llevo un pie hacia atrás y otro hacia adelante, coloco sus manos en forma de garra y los llevo hacia atrás, se quedó allí unos segundos antes que un repentino viento le ondeara la cinta y empezaran a salir rayos de sus manos que se acumularon en una bola luminosa.

\- ¡Hadouken! – grito al tiempo que libero la técnica.

La pequeña bola patino a gran velocidad sobre el agua, hasta deshacerse en la distancia.

\- ¡Otra vez!

Sakura repitió varias veces la técnica, exigiéndose más a cada intento hasta que cayo exhausta.

\- Una vez más.

Pero su cuerpo tambaleaba de cansancio. Entonces enfadada de su propia debilidad, trajo a memoria aquel día, como aquel maleante cobardemente intento intercambiar la vida de su amiga, que estupidez que la descuidara, que estupidez pensar que la liberaría; estos remordimientos fueron el combustible para crear la última técnica del día, sin embargo algo era diferente, este Hadouken era más pesado e inestable, con una coloración ligeramente distinta. Sakura sintió miedo de esta variación y la aventó con todas su fuerzas, la bola exploto al recorrer una corta distancia.

Sakura se dejó caer exhausta y sorprendida, jamás había creado un Hadouken de tan irregulares características, miro sus manos y vio que estás estaban aún irradiaban piscas de energía, luego se recostó en los pelillos de hierva a mirar el cielo ya transmutado de azul negro, desde quien sabe cuánto.

Entonces los pensamientos volvieron y con ellos la conclusión, debía volverse fuerte y tomar las riendas que las inútiles autoridades no pueden llevar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pocas cosas puedo agregar esta vez:

\- Primero que es un capitulo un poco corto y carente de acción, aun asi espero sea entretenido.

\- Lo del padre de Kei fue invención mía, recuerden que Kei es un personaje muy secundario y por ende no se le da nada de importancia a su familia, lo hice porque necesitaba acentuar la tensión del momento, no iba a dejarla huérfana, jajajajajajajajajajaja….

Eso solamente, saludos cordiales.


	4. Indicios

**Capítulo 3: Indicios.**

Goutetsu era algo así como un ying yang viviente, el único que pudo moverse entre la luz y la oscuridad de su estilo. Tenía dos discípulos, hermanos los dos, les educo y entreno severamente, aunque en el fondo los quiso como hijos, sin embargo jamás imagino que sus enseñanzas heriría la hermandad de sus discípulos para siempre, error que pagaría con su vida.

Esto fue lo que sucedió:

El mayor se quedó con la luz e intento abolir todo deseo asesino, pero el menor abrazo la oscuridad tan fuerte, que la humanidad se le quebró en mil pedazos; a partir de allí el estilo se partió en dos.

Años más tarde otros dos se iniciaron en el camino y aunque el entrenamiento les convirtió en hombres de bien, uno de ellos lucha para que la maldad no lo posea y la historia vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

\- Fue muy gracioso, patino por un rato antes de caer sentado – Dijo Sakura entre risitas de ratón.

\- Vaya forma de terminar el año, te hubiera encantado verlo.

La pasada termino con un suspiro. Sakura no soporto recibir inhalaciones de sueño como respuesta, entonces se levantó de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su amiga, se fue a la ventana a distraer el remordimiento con la vista exterior, luego, escucho girar el picaporte de la habitación; era hora del relevo, pero antes de irse, Sakura prometió con firmeza cobrar la deuda.

La culminación del año escolar abrió un gran espacio en su tiempo, podría dedicarse a las visitas de hospital, entrenamiento y su búsqueda, que si bien carencia de metódica y técnicas detectivescas, creía poder lograrlo, después de todo ¿no lograba a veces localizar a su errante ídolo?

Pero lo único con lo que contaba eran los rostros de los sujetos torcidos de pura maldad, grabados en su memoria, las noticias e incluso rumores; se había vuelto pepenadora de pistas. Cada vez que escuchaba alguna cosa, pegaba carrera al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo o llegaba muy tarde o su "investigación" era estropeada por los policías y detectives que lo único que hacían era espantar curiosos, tomar una que otra declaración y limitar el espacio con la típica cinta amarilla.

El calor de la tarde se posaba por el dojo de Dan, mientras la luz se metía en las agujeros como baleados por el sol, Blanka estaba recostado perezosamente en una de las esquinas, escuchando música en una radio, mientras, Sakura entrenada bajo la dirección de su "maestro"; sin embargo su tutela no era más que una cortina de humo que ocultaba el intercambio de favores que existía entre ambos. Dan presumía a Sakura como su mejor (y única) "estudiante" capaz de darle credibilidad a su estilo fracasado, mientras que Sakura aprovechaba sus habilidades como promotor, ya que a pesar de su ridiculez, nadie podía negar que gracias a él, pudo abrirse un poquito más al mundillo de las competencias; no obstante, Sakura le apreciaba sinceramente a sabiendas que ante los ojos de algunos, Dan Hibiki no era más que un gusano con autoestima de dragón.

De pronto una nota interrumpió la programación, Blanka abrió un ojo y gruño en pos de su molestia; a punto estaba de cambiar la estación, cuando Sakura de un grito le suplico que la dejara oír la nota.

\- ¡Sakura no te distraigas! – Reprendió su maestro.

Pero ella le ignoro y acerco su oreja a la radio para poder escuchar detalladamente la primicia, un asalto a punta de pistola, había ocurrido en una pastelería. Sin perder tiempo la joven tomo sus cosas, se despidió y salió del dojo bajo la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

No era la primera vez que Sakura hacia esos desplantes hacia la autoridad de Dan, pero el empezaba a sospechar que su entusiasmo estaba erróneamente dirigido.

Llego al lugar en cuestión de 30 minutos, el ajetreo policial había pasado, el negocio estaba cerrado con llave, y las ventanas blindadas con cortinas de acero; los comerciantes aledaños le dijeron a Sakura que el pobre dueño tuvo que cerrar, porque el susto le había entorpecido tanto el pulso, que no podía agarrar ni una pinche escoba; mas, esta barrera no la descorazono, dio la vuelta al callejón, llego a la puerta trasera del local y como era de esperarse, estaba cerrada con llave. Entonces saco de su bolsillo un ganchito torcido, y con hábiles movimientos manipulo la cerradura hasta abrirla.

\- Gracias Ibuki.

Entro despacito, contagiada de inmediato por la ruina y soledad; estaba helado, oscuro, como si la noche se hubiera confinado allí, el vidrio de las vitrinas estaba regado y la caja registradora destartalada; definitivamente fue muy violenta la cosa.

Se dedicó a registrar el desorden, al tiempo que retenía la tentación de enterrar su dedo en la crema chantilly de los postres, sin embargo poco a poco empezó a perder la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista.

\- Nada – Dijo suspirando de desilusión.

A punto estaba de marcharse, cuando en un cumulo de vidrios rotos, se asomaba la esquina de un papelito, lo recogió y vio que estaba doblado en cuatro partes formando un perfecto cuadro, lo desdoblo y para su desgracia no era más que un cupón de descuento de algún comedor; frustrada lo hizo añicos con el puño, dispuesta a aventarlo, pero se contuvo al pensar que tal vez era la pista que tanto buscaba, entonces lo guardo en su bolsillo, abrió la puerta despacito, asomo la cabeza como una tortuga, cerciorándose que nadie la viera y la confundieran con un delincuente más, sello el candado y salió a toda prisa.

Al llegar a casa se dirigió a su habitación de inmediato, se tiro en la cama con los brazos extendidos, saco el cupón y lo alzo para observarlo en contraluz. No había notas, ni manchones siquiera, solo un cupón, un pedazo de basura al fin y al cabo, entonces se le ocurrió dejar de buscar secretismos y concentrarse en lo que saltaba a la vista.

\- ¿A donde he visto o he escuchado de este lugar? - Se repetía una y otra vez a medida que cambiaba de posición en la cama.

Volvió a hojear en su memoria por un poco más, hasta que finalmente creía saber a dónde ir. Entonces cogió una chamarra con capucha, saco la bicicleta y salió de casa a la hora que la tarde era apenas un hilito.

Al doblar una esquina, Sakura se topó con su primer obstáculo. Dan la esperaba pacientemente con los brazos cruzados y esa payasa autoridad.

\- Dime ¿a dónde vas a estas horas?

\- A visitar a Kei – respondió con leve tartamudez.

Dan levanto una ceja y puso en duda la veracidad de la respuesta; Sakura sonrió lo más natural que pudo y avanzo unos cuantos centímetros.

\- ¡Sakura!

Ella se detuvo, apretó el timón y evito cruzar miradas con su "maestro". Por primera vez, una sensación de auténtica repelencia y fastidio rodeo a Dan, contradictorio a la radiante sinceridad que caracterizaba a su "alumna". Dan entono su garganta dispuesto a aconsejarla, pero Sakura le cortó las palabras, le dijo que no se preocupara y se alejó pedaleando rápidamente, para que la impertinencia de su mentor no la alcanzara.

Sakura comenzó su búsqueda al ratito que la noche se acento, y a medida que avanzaba, se alejaba de las joviales rutas que solía circundar, para adentrarse en ambientes más adultos, moviéndose entre la seguridad y las posibilidades del delito.

Entonces llego, el susodicho negocio era relativamente pequeño, rodeado de ventanas de vidrio y el nombre del negocio relucía un verde neón, entre una maraña de cables eléctricos.

\- Ya estoy aquí, no me echare para atrás.

Entro lo más natural que le permitieron sus nervios, miro de reojo la clientela y se sentó en una mesa pegada a la ventana, para estar pendiente tanto del interior como el exterior.

Pasaron tres horas, en la que Sakura disfrazo su vengativo propósito con la espera de alguna cita, no obstante de los que entraron y salieron, ninguno le resulto familiar, de pronto su celular empezó a vibrar; era ya la quinta vez. Salió a contestar la insistente llamada, de todos modos, estúpido seria quedarse sentada hasta el cierre.

Se fue decepcionada, enfadada, convencida de la pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo en esta cacería obvió prestar más atención a los que ya estaban dentro del local antes de que ella llegara; un sujeto de lentes oscuros y gorra se levantó inmediatamente después que Sakura salió.

La noche estaba en plenitud y Sakura transitaba entre rumberos embobados de alcohol y placer. Al doblar en un callejón sintió el verdadero rigor nocturno, la soledad y escasa iluminación engullo la seguridad que ofrecía la multitud y el neón, los animales callejeros parecían centinelas de brillantes opalinas. De pronto un estruendo quebró el silencio, Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente y miro tras de sí, respiro aliviada al ver que un gato le había dado vuelta a un bote de basura.

Entonces al alivio se pasó a la tensión en un instante, de las sombras un sujeto se abalanzo sobre ella tapándole la boca; Sakura reacciono al tiro, agarro la muñeca del sujeto que le tenía tapada la boca, se dejó llevar por la fuerza de embestida y la aprovecho para lanzar a su atacante, quien callo en unos botes de basura.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la muchacha al mismo tiempo que optaba su defensiva postura.

Pero el sujeto no respondió, se reincorporo rápidamente, sacó una navaja e intento a apuñalarla. Por la manera frenética y descoordinada de las estocadas, Sakura supo que su atacante no era más que un bruto, guiado por mero frenesí. Una vez comprendida tal situación Sakura saltó, el delincuente la siguió con la mirada, pero sus ojos se encontraron con el resplandor de una lámpara, que lo contrario tanto, que apenas vio la suela del Zapato que se estrelló en su cara.

El débil choque de la filuda hoja contra el suelo anuncio el fin de la pelea, el atacante yacía en el suelo resintiendo la hemorragia de su nariz y el quiebre de sus oscuros lentes. Mientras que la vencedora, convencida de su buena suerte de último minuto, inocentemente se acercó para interrogarle; pero las peleas callejeras no reconocen comportamientos honoríficos.

El sujeto espero que la muchacha estuviera a su alcance, para arrojarle un puñado de basura a la cara, la traicionera acción provoco que Sakura perdiera momentáneamente el control de la situación, el delincuente se levantó y le dejo ir un fuerte golpe que la tumbo, Sakura quiso reincorporarse, pero varias patadas en el estómago le desmoronaron los intentos.

\- ¡Levántate Sakura! ¡Levántate! – Se repetía mentalmente a medida que recibía semejante castigo.

En medio de tal desesperante situación algo paso, la mente de Sakura se bloqueó, sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió como el tiempo se hizo más lento, vio la pesada punta del zapato venir hacia su vientre.

\- Puedo verlo.

Entonces Sakura detuvo la patada, jalo los pies de pandillero y este callo pesadamente. Rápidamente se levantó, se lanzó contra su agresor y con su puño de dragón tan autodidacta y tan suyo se elevaron varios metros.

El delincuente callo pesadamente con la boca desangrada, mientras que Sakura se dejó caer exhausta, abrazándose de dolor, de pronto escucho a lo lejos la sirena de una patraña; temiendo algún interrogatorio Sakura se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, refunfuñando de decepción al no poder interrogar a su atacante.

Varios minutos después Sakura volvió a las zonas de confort que conocía, llenas de jovialidad y color, pero mientras iba camino a casa, se preguntaba que había sido eso, ese estado, ese poder pero sobretodo ¿Algo estaría surgiendo en ella?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

Ahora si hubo un poquito de acción en este capítulo, espero haya sido suficientemente clara, pero sobretodo agradable.

Reitero, algunos personajes simplemente serán mencionados o tendrán apariciones sumamente breves, como pidieron ver con Blanka y Ibuki, en este último caso, para evitar la confusión, los que jugaron Street Figther 4 saben que ellas dos tienen una lucha amistosa, supongo que fuera de cámara xDDD hicieron alguna su amistad o algo parecido, por ende al ver el entusiasmo de ambas y la diferencia de estilos de lucha, más de algún conocimiento debieron haberse pasado.

El 24 de diciembre del año pasado cumplió un año el fic, quizá no es gran cosa para ustedes, pero al menos para mí si lo es.

Y por último pero muy importante quiero dar la bienvenida a caleb641. Muchas gracias por pasarte, ya estaba algo triste, pensé que nadie iba a leer esto xDDDD pero lo que puedo decirte es que espero disfrutes tu estadía aquí. Por cierto el tiene una historia que seria bueno que pasaran a ver.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, feliz 2018, hasta la próxima.


	5. Deseos

**Capítulo 4: Deseos.**

En su niñez, Ryu era como la esponjita que absorbía todo, un muchachito lagartijo a la par de la imponencia muscular de su _Sensei_. Un día, ambos caminaban por el bosque que rodeaba el dojo; Gouken relataba historias, mitad reales, mitad fantásticas, con esa voz tan marcial, que parecía una autoridad dulce, mientras, su alumno escuchaba sosegado, sonriendo cuando la incoherencia intencional desviaba la seriedad que tanto caracterizaba a su maestro.

Retsu, un viejo amigo de Gouken les intercepto por casualidad, y entre cordialidades, platicas y sonrisas, surgió el deseo de medirse a puños.

\- Es hora de poner la teoría en práctica, se suave con Retsu, ya no es tan joven como antes – Bromeo Gouken.

\- No lo decepcionare maestro.

Los contendientes se colocaron frente a frente, Gouken espero que ambos tomaran sus debidas posturas, levanto la mano y la dejo caer para dar inicio a la pelea.

Retus tomo la iniciativa a velocidad de Rayo, lanzo un fuerte golpe que hizo retroceder al muchacho.

\- Es fuerte – Dijo Ryu asombrado de la fuerza de su oponente.

El viejo Retsu no se inmuto y ataco tan rápido, que Ryu apenas si podía ver y bloquear con su antebrazo.

\- ¡Vamos Ryu!

Pero el joven pronto quedo acorralado, decidió retroceder para salirse del alcance de la ráfaga y pensar en una estrategia de ataque, pero Retsu no le daba tregua, no importaba a donde corriera, siempre encontraba los nudillos o el filo del pie a punto de pegarle. Entonces Retsu lanzo un puñetazo tan fuerte que abrió la defensa del joven, abertura que aprovecho para propinar una patada que lo mando a volar.

La experiencia se impuso sin problemas, ante la frescura juvenil. A punto estaban de dar el gane a Retsu, cuando algo inusual sucedió: El estudiante se había levantado, sus ojos prendían de pura furia y con velocidad nueva, le dio un golpe recto al mentón de su rival. Tan preciso fue el golpe que Retsu quedo aturdido, con el mundo dándole vueltas, pero no hubo tiempo de recuperación cuando un segundo impacto en la sien lo tiro al suelo.

Ryu estaba a punto de rematarlo a golpes, cuando su maestro intervino, le atrapo por la espalda y forcejeó con el al mismo tiempo que le incitaba a despertar. Ryu reacciono a la voz de su maestro, su ira se apagó, respiro agitadamente por un momento antes de arrinconarse, avergonzado de su comportamiento.

\- Tu pupilo es mejor de lo que pensé – Dijo Retsu al mismo tiempo que resentía el golpe del mentón.

\- Si. Así parece.

Luego, Gouken fue donde estaba su alumno, el pobre Ryu estaba acurrucado reprendiéndose así mismo. Pero lejos de regañarlo, puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho, le llamo cariñosamente y le invito a unirse a la conversación. La platica no duro mucho después de la contienda, Retsu felicito el progreso de Ryu y se marchó.

\- Maestro – Dijo Ryu cuando Retsu estaba ya muy lejos – Lamento lo que paso…. Es solo que… Yo… no quería…. Decepcionarlo.

Gouken le miro dulcemente y contesto:

\- No lo has hecho, solo prométeme que no volverás a usar ese poder, no importa la situación.

\- Si maestro.

* * *

Sakura llego a casa pasada la media noche, arrastrando los pies y jalando la bicicleta, arrepentida de haberla llevado; tanto que prácticamente la aventó en la cochera. Su fiel y peludo amigo se despertó al oír el aventón, levanto las orejas y zarandeo la cola alocadamente. Sakura se acercó y con dulce susurro le suplico no delatar su presencia, el inteligente animal obedeció bajando la cabeza. Después entro en la sala de puntillas; la sala estaba fría, silente y azulada a excepción de una parte donde estaba una lamparita de mesa junto a un sofá, su pequeño rango de luz destacaba a su madre quien dormía profundamente. Sakura se quedó mirándola un rato; le conmovió verla abandonada como muñeca de trapo, pensó en todo el tiempo que debió haberla esperado; se acercó a ella para despertarla, pero cuando su mano estaba a unos cuantos centímetros se contuvo, lo mas probable es que le interrogaría y ella estaba demasiado cansada y dolida para eso, así que acerco una manta que estaba por allí, con sumo cuidado la cubrió y con el mismo sigilo que entro se fue a su habitación.

Sakura se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, acción de la que se arrepintió, sus costados vibraron de dolor al hacer contacto con el colchón. No era la primera vez que llegaba con algunos golpes y heridas, resultado de las competencias o en menor medida cuando Shadaloo o S.I.N estaba de por medio, no obstante, esta pelea fue distinta, incluso mas cuando se metía en verdaderos boquerones, ya que de alguna manera algún adulto le respaldaba.

\- Duele.

Por eso, aquella y esta vez fueron tan distintos; aquella porque debía proteger y no lo logro, y esta porque no había respaldo, era ella o su agresor; luchar significaba más que levantar los puños.

Después volvió a concentrarse en lo vivido en el callejón, en como al creerse vencida, surgió un deseo de parar el sufrimiento, de como ese deseo se transformó en poder.

\- Ryu- San ¿Qué harías en esta situación?

Fue lo último que le pregunto al vacío, antes que el cansancio, el dolor y la oscuridad la durmieran.

* * *

Amaneció mallugada, afligida por la hora; hoy debía hacer el relevo temprano.

Esta molestia obligo a Sakura a prepararse más despacio, tomar su desayuno con cierto desgano y responder a las preguntas de su madre de manera cortante.

Salió inmediatamente después del desayuno; la mañana estaba radiante y remolineando frescura; hasta el día tenia mejor aspecto que ella. Sentía inusual inquietud, vigilando de reojo peligros o impertinencias con nombre y apellido. Su corazonada no fue errónea, dos cuadras lejos de casa, se encontró con la impertinencia con nombre y apellido, pero no la que pensaba, no una que podía ignorar. Karin Kanzuki era el obstáculo del día, apareció en una limosina negra, reluciente, con esa pompa y altivez tan suya.

\- Señorita Sakura cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Con una risita modesta Sakura le devolvió el saludo.

\- He estado en una gira de negocios, aburridos todos, por eso deseo retarte aquí mismo para quitarme el estrés de encima.

Altanera y descortés como siempre, no se podía andar por allí, utilizando a la gente como terapias anti-estrés, por cosas vanas que no son del interés de uno; además ni el humor ni el momento era el adecuado, así que sonriendo amigablemente rechazo el desafío ¿que importaba inflarle el orgullo solo esta vez, que la creyera una cobarde, con tal de que la dejara ir?

Karin respiro hondo, se le colorearon las mejías, ofendida y sorprendida por el desplante ¡Sakura Kasugano debía estar loca! para negarle una pelea "amistosa". Entonces incrédula, le insistió un par de veces más, pero todas esas veces fueron rechazadas.

Entonces Karin lanzo un puñetazo izquierdo sin previo aviso, que fácilmente fue evadido, luego continúo lanzando puñetazos y patadas, que chocaban con el antebrazo de su oponente, Sakura intentaba en vano convencerla que no estaba en condiciones para pelear, pero Karim se aferró a su necedad. Sakura atrapo en seco, un puñetazo con la palma de la mano como pelota de beisbol, ambas chicas forcejearon, hasta que Karin aprovecho la distracción del forcejeo para conectar el otro puñetazo en el costado de su oponente, haciéndola retroceder.

\- A pesar de estar en gira, pude encontrarme con Ken Master, y pudimos intercambiar un par de experiencias.

El dolor prendió el fastidio de Sakura, apretó los dientes, coloco sus manos en forma de garra e inmediatamente la técnica se materializo, y con extraña furia la aventó; la esfera fue a estallar en la limosina.

La alarma antirrobo escandalizo y el parachoques quedo averiado. El chofer que por suerte estaba fuera del vehículo estaba atónito al igual que su jefa, quien resentía en silencio, un leve raspón en la mejía y uno de sus colochos desechos; a punto estaba de soltar palabra, cuando Sakura huyó del lugar.

Sakura llego al hospital una hora después de la que tenía programada, había retrasado su llegada adrede, para despejar su mente y que el señor Chitose le leyera la aflicción del lio que se había metido o que lo interpretara con desgano. Por suerte, al nomas entrar, las disculpas de su demora fueron acalladas por excelentes noticias. El diagnostico de Kei era favorable y era cuestión de tiempo para que despertase.

Al fin una buena noticia; quizá la única que recibiría…

Desde el incidente, Sakura había agarrado dos costumbres: Uno, entregarse a la reflexión, sin sonrisa alguna. Y dos, trasladar esas reflexiones a su amiga, muy a pesar que sus palabras jamás llegarían a sus oídos; o quizás si. Este "si" le atemorizaba ¿Qué pasaría si al despertar le recriminaría?

Entretanto, Dan y Blanka se disponían a comer un refrigerio sencillo en el roído piso, del pobrecito dojo. A punto estaban de dar el primer bocado cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Emocionado, Dan se levantó de un brinco, convencido que finalmente tendría otro estudiante.

Pero otro tipo de sorpresa, estaba tras esa puerta…

Al salir del hospital, Sakura decidió pasarse por el dojo de Dan; de camino no dejaba de atormentarle la posible demanda por daños que le esperaba en casa. Económicamente hablando, no era algo que Karin no pudiera resolver, pero le conocía y sabía perfectamente lo revanchista que era.

Creyó que encontraría un momentáneo alivio al llegar al dojo, pese a ser un comidero de polillas y la doctrina que recibía era una tontería, era su punto de partida antes de aventarse al mundo, un refugio en momentos diversos, y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Entro con su típico "hola" desenfadado que tanto disgustaba a Dan, porque según él, transgredía la solemnidad marcial y el respeto maestro-alumno.

El alivio que esperaba encontrar se esfumo. El dojo parecía la coraza de un insecto, seca, vacía, con una flotante peste picante que le hizo estornudar un par de veces; Y en el centro, había unas bolas de arroz invadidas por hormiguitas comelonas.

Luego escucho un ronquido que provenía de los vestidores; Sakura se asustó, trago saliva y se acercó lentamente. No fue fantasmagórico el origen del ronquido. Blanka yacía sentado, inconsciente, amarrado con una gruesa cadena y en su boca tenía un papelito enrollado. Sakura se apresuró a desatarlo, al tiempo que le instaba a reaccionar, después le quito el papel de la boca, lo leyó y de pura indignación lo aventó.

Sakura salió inmediatamente después de recostar a su amigo y ponerle un trapo humedecido, no dejaba de imaginarse la cobarde escena; debieron aventar un gas pimienta, mientras ellos comían; también pensaba en como su sed de justicia, arrastraba a la desgracia a todos los que le rodeaban.

Llego a una chatarrera a la hora que el sol alistaba su retiro. El lugar en cuestión parecía un cementerio metálico, había carrocerías aplastadas unas sobre otras imponiéndose como montañas, también había partes de autos regadas como miembros mutilados. Sakura caminaba despacito por puro contagio del silencio y dizque soledad, pero perfectamente consciente que era acechada. Se detuvo en una zona más abierta, observando los alrededores, soportando la pesadez del peligro. Entonces cansada de tanto misterio, Sakura exigió a sus perseguidores dar la cara.

La exigencia fue cumplida, varias siluetas salieron de entre las hueseras de acero y rodearon a Sakura; la muchacha se puso en guardia, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de la desventaja.

\- ¿Esta es la mocosa que nos está pisando los talones? ¡patético!

Un enorme sujeto, de dotada musculatura, surgió como rey de montaña; vestido con una chaqueta negra desabrochada, manga corta; su ronco vozarrón revelo su posición privilegiada y a su diestra otro par surgió. Sakura reconoció enseguida a los recién llegados; ellos eran los asaltantes que tanto buscaba.

El líder de la pandilla miro a la invasora con burla, para el era inconcebible que una minúscula muchacha estuviera pateándoles los talones, entonces el líder trono los dedos e inmediatamente uno de los delincuentes dejo ver a Dan, quien estaba amarrado y con un trapo sellándole la boca. Un segundo chasquido fue la señal para que los pandilleros salieran completamente de sus escondites a rodear a la intrusa, con sus navajas, cadenas y manoplas en mano. El pobre Dan se retorcía en sus ataduras, observando con impotencia como rodeaban a su alumna.

El espacio de Sakura estaba ya muy reducido, cuando el primer sujeto se lanzo al ataque, Sakura fácilmente deslizo su pie izquierdo y dejo que el puñetazo pasara de largo, para después conectar un certero puñetazo en el mentón.

Los demás agresores no se dejaron amedrentar, por los desarrollados reflejos de la chica y atacaron. Sakura empezó a deslizarse por todas las direcciones donde veía espacios, moviendo la cabeza, girando la cintura, retrocediendo, evitando el látigo de las cadenas, las estocadas de las navajas y los puñetazos revestidos de acero, lanzando pequeños hadouken cuando escasamente tenía oportunidad; evitaba concentrarse demasiado tiempo en un solo oponente, propinando una patada o un golpe por cada uno, incluso ahorrando movimientos, la misma patada frontal debía transformarse en una trasera instantemente cuando se le acercaban por la espalda.

Sakura parecía una leona entre una horda de hienas, pero este frenesí paulatinamente la cansaba. Un sujeto se deslizo entre la enardecida multitud y le atrapo por la espalda, tal acto traicionero desmorono su concentración, uno de los sujetos aprovecho la distracción y la golpeo en el estómago tan fuerte que le saco el aire de un silbido, a punto estaba de conectar el segundo puñetazo, cuando Sakura reacciono y le dio una patada frontal en la cara, luego se ladeo lo suficiente para propinar un codazo en las costillas de su captor, pero apenas rompió la atadura cuando el pesado flagelo de una cadena le cayó en la espalda.

Sakura se quedó en cuatro puntos, exigiéndole a sus piernas moverse y a sus pulmones trabajar, pero el cansancio bloqueaba tales órdenes. Los delincuentes detuvieron su ataque, solo para divertirse a costa de la derrota de la joven. Dan, incapaz de soportar la desigualdad del combate, pateo el pie de su captor y se lanzó de cabeza entre los matones, solo para caer ridículamente frente a su agotada "alumna" Tal miserable escena divertía enormemente a los líderes de la banda, pero la bobada debía terminarse, así que con un chasquido se dio la orden para ejecutar a los invasores.

Uno de los sujetos se acerco con bate en mano; a punto estaba de propinar en golpe cuando escucho tras de si un grito aterrador. Los agresores miraron con espanto como uno de los delincuentes se estremecía como pez fuera del agua. Los sorprendidos agresores vieron una figura verde, destellante, mostrando su salvajismo a cada golpe de pecho.

La luz de la esperanza literalmente brillo ante Dan y Sakura, ella con renovadas fuerzas, se levantó y rápidamente desato a Dan.

\- Vaya lio, pero ahora el poderoso Dan Hibiki está libre y les dará una paliza.

La llegada de Blanka equilibro enormemente la balanza, uno a uno los delincuentes caían ante el las descargas salvajes y los puños de maestro y alumna.

En medio de esa batalla campal, Sakura vio a lo lejos como los tres lideres cobardemente escapaban entre la muerta carrocería; Sakura salió tras ellos sin dudarlo.

El líder de la banda fue el primero en caer, su corpulencia le resto velocidad, Sakura logro alcanzarlo, salto y aterrizo una patada en la nuca; el sujeto quedo inconsciente en el acto. El otro se detuvo en seco e intento medirse a puño limpio con ella, pero los puños pasaban de largo ante el momento sinuoso de su contrincante; este vaivén pronto canso a la muchacha, entonces saco el puño derecho que tenía guardado en su cintura y lo estrello en el mentón de su oponente, tan fuerte fue que cayo sentado. Aturdido y asustado el sujeto retrocedía a cada paso que daba Sakura, desesperado agarro disimuladamente un puñado de tierra para lanzarla cuando Sakura estuviera cerca. Pero semejante bajeza no funcionaría por segunda vez, Sakura ladeo la cabeza para evadir el puñado de tierra; enfadada por el sucio truco, levanto al sujeto del cuello la camisa y empezó a descargar sus puños y patadas; el pobre desgraciado retrocedía como un borracho a cada golpe. La enfurecida joven continúo castigando al pandillero hasta que el sonido de un "clic" la detuvo en seco.

\- Parece ser que no aprendiste nada desde nuestro primer encuentro, volviste a distraerte.

El tercer y ultimo sujeto había aprovechado la irascible distracción de la chica, para sacar una pistola de la chaqueta de su jefe. Sakura dejó caer al sujeto, se volteo, y vio la boquilla de una pistola que relucía mortalmente con la poca luz del atardecer.

\- Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con tu amiga desde que la avente? ¿eh?

\- Miserable.

\- Niña tonta, de habernos entregado sus cosas, ustedes seguirían disfrutando sus alegres vidas, o quizás no. – Dijo el sujeto mirándole de forma chabacana y llevando su otra mano a su entrepierna.

Dan y Blanca recién habían acabado, estaban en medio de malandrines moreteados y quejumbrosos. Entonces escucharon dos disparos, asustados por la seguridad de Sakura, corrieron en dirección a los sonidos. Se detuvieron en seco al ver a al líder con la cara plantada en el suelo y su segundo compañero en el mismo estado, sin embargo, más sorpresivo fue ver al tercer sujeto acorralado y apresado del cuello de la camisa, mientras su rostro se hinchaba y chorreaba sangre a cada puño que Sakura propinaba.

\- ¡Sakura ya déjalo! – Grito Dan.

Pero Sakura no se detuvo, la furia la había ensordecido. Entonces temiendo que su alumna matara al sujeto, corrió, le atrapo por la espalda e intento entrar en su consciencia; Blanka estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Dan le detuvo.

\- ¡Sakura ya basta! ¡SAKURA!

La suplica resonó en toda la chatarrera. Dan la soltó al instante que ella dejo caer al sujeto. Sakura tardo un par de minutos en volver en sí, luego miro con espanto que sus nudillos estaban embarrados de sangre. Confundida, busco en Dan una respuesta quien no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación; encontró la explicación en sus alrededores y logro ver a ese miserable, con la cara echa pedazos, con los orificios de la nariz y las comisuras de la boca desangrada.

El ocaso se esfumo junto a su búsqueda; la deuda fue cumplida, sin embargo su victoria fue producto de un deseo inconsciente y aterrador.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo fue difícil, no tanto por ser el mas largo hasta ahora, sino por toda la acción que trae, al principio, en medio y final del capítulo. Hacer que se entienda, que el lector vea lo que sucede por medio de las palabras, mas aun si son grupos numerosos de oponentes; espero haberlo logrado de verdad, sin confundir o cansar, sino siéntanse libres de decírmelo en los reviews.

Creo que con esto ya podemos deducir para donde va la historia, aun así espero que lo que queda del fic sea emocionante y agradable; en este momento vamos por el 50%.

Espero que no hayan sentido demasiado cliché la situación descrita, digo esto porque normalmente en las películas de artes marciales viejas, las escuelas rivales o el enemigo o te llama para que lo enfrentes o llega el o ellos a la puerta de tu casa xDDD

Tambien espero que no vean a Sakura como una "Gary stu" por el hecho de enfrentarse a varios oponentes, y si es asi, espero compensarlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Bueno… es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.

Hasta luego…


	6. Bestia que acecha, bestia que duerme

**Capítulo 5: Bestia que acecha, bestia que duerme.**

Parecía un jaguar, deslizándose entre la espesura selvática de día y revelando su presencia solo a la luna. Tenia sus costumbres, solitario, iracundo, siempre buscando que devorar.

Su voz era siniestra y profunda, sus ojos eran color carmesí al igual que su aura, sus manos eran ásperas, manchadas la mayor parte del tiempo, con capacidad de aplastar rocas, tan fácil como cualquiera aplasta una galleta.

Así era la bestia que acecha.

Ryu temía y odiaba a la bestia, la que despertaba por momentos, esa que amenazaba con comerse su conciencia y corazón de un solo bocado. Por tal razón se entregaba totalmente a la luz de su arte, con la esperanza que siempre la mantendría dormida, pero las recientes pesadillas no hacían mas que acrecentar su temor.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? Preguntaba Ryu solemne y triste a la fría lapida de su maestro.

Se fue al dojo después de terminar su sepulcral monologo, escondido entre los misterios del bosque. Grande y agradable fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ken parado frente a un gastado pergamino con los preceptos del Do, cargando una botellita de vino; un detalle que su maestro hubiera apreciado de estar con vida. Ken se desprendió de sus recuerdos cuando escucho deslizar la puerta, y con esa sonrisa tan amigable y tan pilla saludo a su amigo y hermano de puños. Ryu sonrió, aliviado de no tener que sobrellevar ese aniversario tan fatídico, solo.

* * *

Ruidosa y abarrotada, se encontraba una estación de metro. Esclavizados a sus horarios, gente de negocios, universitarios y obreros diversos, transitaban como hormigas locas, buscando el tren que los llevaría a sus destinos. Entre toda la muchedumbre, un hombre de negocios caminaba a paso ligero, aferrando un portafolio con una mano, mientras la otra la tenia ocupada en su celular. Tan absorto estaba en la llamada, que choco con alguien que andaba tan distraído como él. Una mochila casual cayó, al mismo tiempo que el portafolio, del cual el impacto de la caída, soltó varias papeletas que parecían lenguas blancas.

Apenados por el incidente, ambos se acurrucaron y empezaron a recoger el papeleo, mientras gastaban palabras de disculpas. El hombre de negocios que por cierto era bastante joven, levanto la mirada y con suma sorpresa ahogo una exclamación; había chocado con Sakura Kasugano, la chica de la que varios medios ensalzaban por su valentía.

El pobre muchacho reforzó sus disculpas. Sakura con una mueca de modestia e incomodidad, le reitero que había sido un accidente y que también tenía parte de culpa. El móvil volvió a sonar, cortando así una posible charla. Entonces a regañadientes el hombre se disculpo por ultima vez, no sin antes felicitarla por su acto de valor.

Sakura se quedo parada con la misma sonrisita modesta y pensó lo agobiante que seria la vida de ese muchacho, amarrado a horarios y compromisos.

El anuncio de los destinos el saco de la ensoñación, corrió hacia el tren y de un brinco logro meterse.

Los vagones estaban algo saturados debido a la hora, Sakura decidió salar temprano para que le alcanzara el tiempo, pero al ser una hora tan temprana y concurrida tuvo que soportar uno que otro empujón; no hubiera sido tan malo, de no haber tenido golpes y heridas que resentir. Por fortuna el vagón se vacío a la quinta parada, lo suficiente para poder encontrar asiento y descansar; a donde iba no era lugar para prisioneros laborales.

Sakura se reclino en el asiento y suspiro de comodidad, luego se dio una leve caricia en su hombro izquierdo, donde tenia una leve herida provocado por el aire afilado de la bala que disparo ese desgraciado.

– Cinco días.

Efectivamente. Cinco días habían pasado desde el incidente de la chatarrera, días en los que no había tenido tranquilidad, ya que el hecho no pasó desapercibido para los medios, quienes lo exageraron hasta lo imposible, al mismo tiempo que ridiculizaron a las autoridades por su actuar tan flojo; esto provoco una abrumadora persecución que Dan quiso aprovechar, sin embargo no funciono tan de maravilla; algunos periodistas acostumbrados a la seriedad de su profesión, se cansaron rápidamente de las payasadas de su "mentor".

Sakura estiro sus articulaciones de pura pereza.

– Pudieron haberme matado – Reflexiono.

Esas palabras también las dijeron sus padres, quienes pegaron grito al cielo como nunca lo habían hecho; ellos eran perfectamente conscientes y permisibles de la pasión que su hija profesaba por las artes marciales, pero enfrentarse a toda una pandilla, era mas de lo que podían callar, muy a pesar que una parte de ellos les enorgullecía tener una valiente heroína como hija. Sakura pensó en el infarto que les daría si se enteraran, que algunos torneos en los que participo, eran organizados por peores criminales. Entonces agradeció a los cielos por la suerte que tenia de haberse llevado una larguísima reprenda, en lugar de un castigo que le impediría realizar este viaje tan necesario.

Sakura iba a dos lugares: El primero era la mansión Kanzuki. Llevaba consigo una disculpa y dinero de su mesada y las comisiones de algunas peleas, el dinero serviría para al menos enderezar el golpe de la limosina. Varios encuentros habían tenido con Karin, sorpresivos en su mayoría, producto de la altanería y esa gana que ella sentía por mostrar su superioridad, pero esa pelea pudo haber tenido otro revés; gracias a Dios tenia finos reflejos de peleador. Ese Hadouken llevaba otra fuerza, otra intención; por lo tanto, su conciencia le exigía reparar su error, a sabiendas que Karin no la aceptaría sin intercambiar algunos golpes.

Finalmente llego, impaciente se bajó del tren y salió a toda prisa de la estación. A pesar de ser tan joven, Sakura podía jactarse de haber visitado muchas partes, entre ellos lugares peligrosos y agobiantes, sin embargo, pocas veces sentía la presión de la diferencia de clases; la zona a la que había llegado era en realidad solo para clases pudientes.

A Sakura poco o nada le importaba la opinión que tuvieran de ella, siempre y cuando estuviera contenta consigo misma, pero su vestimenta sencilla y su mochila que más parecía una bolsa, la hacían ver como un trotamundos en miniatura. Sakura se tragó la incomodad e intento ubicarse, la zona era una mescla entre barroco Europeo y tradicionalismo Nipón. Piedra de parte de lo Europeo y madera por parte del Nipón, materiales de los cuales estaban cimentadas todas sus estructuras. Frente a ella había una cuesta arriba y al final se alzaba una mansión; la mansión Kansuki.

El recorrido salió mas largo de lo que se veía a simple vista, se tardo media hora andando cuesta arriba. Sin embargo, no fue desagradable, pese a no poder comprar nada de las tiendas por el alto precio de sus productos y las miradas criticonas de algún engañado por su estatus social; pero bastaba con darle una miradita a esa zona inaccesible por su posición.

Llego a los pies de una gran puerta de barrotes, color dorado con una enorme letra "K" de carta, en medio, que resplandecía a la luz del sol.

– ¡Buenas!

Un portero salió de una pequeña caseta como un fantasma, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara. El hombre era de piel negra, labios pronunciados, ocultando su posible mirada amenazante tras unos lentes oscuros, enorme y musculoso que más parecía un matón de barrio que un portero.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura y he venido a ver a Karin.

El portero levanto una ceja, para el era inamisible tanta naturalidad, ya que normalmente los pocos visitantes, se dirigían a Karin como "la señorita".

– ¿Tiene una cita?

– No. Pero necesito hablar con ella, es importante.

El sujeto volvió a levantar la ceja, contrariado por tanta informalidad. Sakura noto de inmediato la reticencia del sujeto, y le aseguro casi suplicando que Karin la conocía. Entonces accedió, después de examinarla de pies a cabeza y descartarla como amenaza, le pidió que esperara, mientras el confirmaba la veracidad de sus palabras. El portero se esfumo tras la caseta, dejando a la muchacha al borde de la impaciencia.

Quince minutos después la puerta se abrió, el portero cambio un poco su dura actitud, dándole una bienvenida más cálida. Al nomas entrar, se encontró con un hombre mayor vestido de smoking, delgado, elegante, con el cabello pintado por la edad.

– Por aquí por favor.

Sakura titubeo un "gracias" y le tambaleo el paso antes de seguirlo. La joven camino detrás de su guía sin decir una palabra, incomoda por tanta etiqueta y formalidad. En su vida se había atrevido a visitar a Karin, después de todo su relación (si se le podía llamar así) era comparable con la de los perros y gatos, pelándose cada vez que se tenia la oportunidad. No obstante, había ocasiones en las que ambas sacaban a relucir algo mas que sus puños ¿podrían llamar a eso amistad?

Sakura tuvo que pasar por la entrada principal, adornada casi de la misma manera barroca- nipona, pero con más extravagancia y lujo. Después paso por una grande pero delicada fuente de una joven que vaciaba un cántaro, los rayos del sol que pegaban contra el agua, formaban un pequeño espectro colorido que encantaba la vista. Luego llego a un jardín con flores de diversas clases, este en especial mermo la tensión del recorrido, no solo por el encanto y la fragancia, sino porque recordó que Ryu le conto que, en uno de sus viajes había conocido un boxeador, refinado y caballeroso, que tenía fascinación por las rosas y flores exóticas.

Después del pequeño Tour, llegaron a una sección donde había una piscina de 50 metros, alrededor había mesas de campo de madera brillantes de puro barniz, abrazadas por la sombra de unas sombrillas color rojo intenso.

– Este sería un excelente club de natación – Pensó.

Unas gotas de agua en la cara hicieron que Sakura enfocara su atención a la piscina. Entonces vio una silueta bajo el agua, nadando rápido, como una verdadera sirena; era Karin en plena rutina de natación.

– Señorita la visita ha llegado – Anuncio el mayordomo con una reverencia.

Pero Karin no se detuvo a pesar de haberla escuchado. Ambos guardaron silencio, Sakura porque estaba en plan de disculpa y no estaba dispuesta a discutir antes de tiempo; y el mayordomo porque estaba acostumbrado a la malcriadeza de "la señorita".

Karin dio 3 vueltas más antes de dignarse en salir del agua, chasqueo los dedos para que uno de sus sirvientes le pasase una toalla, y con esa actitud tan suya decidió finalmente atender a la visita.

– Esto es una verdadera sorpresa, jamás hubiera pensado que tu pondrías un pie en esta casa – Dijo Karin mientras secaba su cabello.

– Yo tampoco – Pensó Sakura.

– ¿Dime que haces aquí? Fergus dijo que era importante.

Asumiendo que Fergus era el mayordomo, Sakura explico sin rodeos los motivos de su inesperada visita, Karin se limitó a escucharla, asintiendo a cada palabra, sonriendo de cuando en cuando. Al finalizar, Sakura saco de su mochila un sobre, que luego se lo ofreció a Karin. Pero ella lejos de recibirlo, se dio la vuelta y rio escandalosamente.

– Eso paso hace cinco días.

– He estado… ocupada.

– Me imagino, yo también lo estaría si tuviera que darles la cara a los medios, hiciste un espléndido trabajo con esos sujetos señorita.

Sakura frunció el seño al sentirse burlada. Karin no tenía ni idea del porque había tomado la decisión de enfrentar semejante lio, pero ¿Cómo podría entenderlo alguien tan materialista, que ve a los que le rodean como piezas de ajedrez?

Karin encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura detenidamente, noto que tenia el parpado derecho hinchado, un esparadrapo en su mejía izquierda y moretones en sus nudillos.

– Para que lo sepas, señorita. La limosina ya fue reparada, no necesito tu dinero para algo tan trivial, así que… ¿es todo lo que ibas a decirme?

– Si. Eso es todo. – Finalizo Sakura fríamente.

Entonces tomo su mochila, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso Karin observo que su equipaje no era para una simple visita de cortesía, entonces por simple curiosidad, le pregunto si tenía un destino adicional. Sakura no deseaba volver a ser el blanco de sus burlas, así que se limitó a responder:

– Por estos días ocurrió algo importante…

Entonces se fue, ofendida pero aliviada de que la visita no terminara en golpes. Karin se quedó mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

– Aun no te has recuperado ¿y vienes a mí por razones tan triviales? ¡Ridículo! pero que puedo esperar de gente de su clase.

Luego chasqueo los dedos para llamar a su mayordomo de confianza, tenia un par de mandados que pedirle.

La humillación hizo que Sakura olvidara el encanto de la zona y bajara de prisa, se decía a si misma lo tonta que había sido al pensar que Karin aceptaría de buena gana sus intenciones, deseaba irse, irse cuanto antes; por fortuna, al llegar a la estación, el metro que la llevaría a su siguiente objetivo se preparaba para salir, como si el destino mismo la estuviera esperando.

Sakura decidió olvidar el incidente y concentrarse en su segundo objetivo, aunque no sería tan fácil de encontrar, estaba segura que sería mucho más placentero si lo lograba: El dojo del maestro Gouken.

Sakura había estado a punto de visitarlo, pero jamás había tenido el placer. Gracias a un par de indicaciones que Ryu le dio (prácticamente sacado a cucharadas) sabia donde detenerse e iniciar a caminar. Se imaginaba un dojo sencillo, quizá en ruinas, ubicado en el secretismo de los bosques, rodeado de pura solemnidad marcial. Sin embargo, toda esta ilusión se opacaba por el objetivo, ya que esta búsqueda no era otro arranque fangirlero, sino algo más serio; necesitaba una palabra, una técnica, o cualquiera cosa, para contener lo que empezaba a surgir en su interior.

Llego a la estación en cuestión de tres horas, Sakura salió del mismo modo que la parada anterior; saltando de entusiasmo.

Después de caminar por una hora, llego a un pueblo que estaba bajo las faldas de un inmenso bosque, se sentía fresquito como caricia sobrenatural, era sencillo, tan sencillo que las frivolidades y el clasismo no existían ni siquiera en palabras, no transitaban demasiados vehículos, pero si bicicletas que escandalizaban con sus campanillas y fierros chillones.

Sakura deseo que los motivos de su visita fueran diferentes.

No tardó mucho en abandonar el pueblo y adentrarse en la espesura verde. Una paz tan distinta la rodeo, quizá por los santuarios que se encontró por allí, talvez por la fragancia de la naturaleza, o la sinfonía de aves e insectos en la distancia.

A medida que avanzaba, se preguntaba como debió ser el mundo de Ryu, se imaginaba algo tan hermético, dedicado totalmente a la ciencia de los puños, sin mirar o desear algo más, pero ¿Qué podría saber ella? Después de todo, pocos habían sido los momentos que había compartido con él, debido al ajetreo de las luchas; por lo tanto, desconocía muchas cosas, y el hecho que el fuera tan reservado no ayudaba mucho.

– Ryu San…

Las horas andando se gastaron tanto que le agarro la tarde, por fortuna la confusa andariega no fue en vano. Logro llegar a una cascada, ruidosa e imponente, Sakura brinco en un pie al recordar que Ryu le había dicho que esa cascada era un punto de referencia clave; el dojo debía estar cerca. Vio una senda terrosa a su izquierda; entonces empujada por un extraño sentir decidió seguirla.

Fue Excelente decisión.

Al final de dicho sendero se encontró con un graderío añejo y agrietado. Convencida de haber logrado su objetivo, Sakura subió dando brincos.

Sakura dejo caer su equipaje y extendió los brazos de júbilo al llegar a la cima, finalmente había dado con aquel santuario. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ryu, pero al no tener respuesta decidió entrar.

En su vida había soñado poner un pie. El dojo era vetusto, pero no tan derruido como el de Dan; definitivamente alguien se encargaba de mantenerlo aun si era de manera periódica. Su imaginación se transportó a un hipotético pasado, donde aquel maestro del que apenas conocía el nombre, pulía a sus discípulos con tanta disciplina y amor. Aparte de mirar, sintió la necesidad de tocar, así como los arqueólogos palpan la historia. Un disparatado deseo cruzo por su mente, el querer haber nacido un poco antes, de conocer a ese maestro que Ryu tanto amaba y admiraba.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, entre la curiosidad e ilusión, también había tristeza y signos de violencias pasadas, más que todo en una parte del dojo donde los tablones de la pared y el piso estaban rajados, con unas manchas resecas, apenas perceptibles.

El sol de la tarde apenas era un hilito en el horizonte. Sakura decidió quedarse a esperar a Ryu, estaba segura que regresaría, él le había dicho que por estas fechas había ocurrido algo… importante.

Al encontrarse sola en una casa en medio del bosque fue comparada con el cuento de ricitos de oro y los tres ositos, donde la niña perdida abuso de la propiedad privada por necesidad y miedo a las amenazas del oscuro bosque. Sin embargo, no quería que Ryu la encontrara holgazaneado como el cuento antes citado, así que decido ejercitarse un poco, pero estaba cansada y sus heridas (aunque leves) empezaban a exigirle una pausa. Sakura se sentó en una esquina y se quedó dormida.

* * *

La luna estaba en pleno fulgor, el viento mecía con violencia las ramas de los árboles, hacia frio y las criaturas nocturnas pillaban de inquietud; el bosque entero lo estaba.

El aire frio que se coló por la ventana logro despertar a Sakura. Embriagada de sueño y tiritando de frio le refunfuño a la condición climática, sin embargo, la modorra se le quito de un solo al escuchar que algo pesado había caído.

Sakura había llegado por un sueño, para venir a caer en una pesadilla, donde parecía flotar en una dimensión de oscuridad, frio, miedo, totalmente sola; o al menos eso parecía. Sakura sentía la presencia de alguien, que merodeaba cabal un depredador.

Intentaba localizarlo con la mirada, pero solo veía las siluetas de los arboles mecerse con violencia y escuchaba crujidos aterradores. Sakura no quizo entregarse al pánico, así que intento levantarse y enfrentar al supuesto merodeador, pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor en el pecho. No era producto de su convalecencia, no sabía como nombrarlo, pero podía sentir "eso" regarse por todo su cuerpo.

La presencia del merodeador se sintió más fuerte. Entonces haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, se levanto y a paso lento decidió salir, temblando de dolor a cada paso. Semejante situación se volvió un triller, donde Sakura era la desgraciada protagonista, que desesperadamente intentaba salvar su vida.

Al salir, Sakura se preguntó si había sido buena idea, el clima estaba mas agresivo de lo que se percibía dentro del dojo, pero debía pelear y no destruir nada del dojo del cual sentía un respeto sacramental.

\- ¡Muéstrate! ¡Sal y pelea!

Unas pringas de agua empezaron a acompañar al violento vendaval, haciendo que la visión se dificultara. Entonces sucedió… en uno de sus rápidos pasones de vista, pudo ver un par de luces que resplandecían como carbón encendido en toda la masa negra de los bosques. De inmediato, asumió que era el causante de ese mal rato, entonces sin miramientos se colocó en posición de ataque, se puso sus manos en garra, dispuesta a lanzar un Hadouken, sin embargo, la técnica se volvió irregular, alimentada de miedo e ira. Desgraciadamente la técnica no fue completada, el dolor de su pecho se había extendido a todo su cuerpo a niveles insoportables; todo se volvió oscuro de repente.

* * *

Cálidos haces de luz se posaban y alegraban todo el bosque, la niebla decencia amorosa tal cual caricia de madre. Un hombre mayor, se acercaba al dojo con paciente paso, embelesado con las bendiciones mañaneras. Era calvo, de cara dura, pero de ojos pequeños y dulces, casi escondidos por lo poblado de sus cejas negras, era fornido como si la edad no había logrado desinflarle los músculos. Al llegar al dojo todo el encantamiento se esfumo al ver a una muchacha tirada en el patio. Entonces mando al diablo la vejez y se acerco a toda prisa para socorrerla.

\- Oye... Oye… ¿estás bien?

La voz de aquel hombre fue un jalón a la conciencia, Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba discernir el veloz palabrero, la imagen del casi anciano y los fastidiosos rayos de sol, la confundieron, se sobresaltó y se arrastró hacia atrás.

– Tranquila no te lastimare.

Respirando agitadamente y confundida se preguntaba como había ido a parar allí.

– Lo mismo me pregunto ¿te perdiste en el bosque? ¿eres alguna turista?

Sakura no estaba en condición de responder y en un intento de levantarse, quedo sembrada de un solo en el suelo, intentaba recomponer lo sucedido de la noche pasada, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza, que le costaba discernir si el incidente y su llegada al patio, habían sido producto de alguna pesadilla y un crónico sonambulismo.

\- Ryu san…

\- ¿Buscabas al joven Ryu?

\- Si – Dijo levantando la mirada, prestándole atención por primera vez.

\- El joven Ryu y el joven Ken vinieron hace tres días, y no sé hasta cuando regresaran.

Sakura quedo profundamente decepcionada al escucharlo, su viaje había sido totalmente en vano.

– ¿Eres alguna amiga de ellos?

Sakura no supo que responder, no era alumna de Ryu por mucho que lo deseara, tampoco podría considerarse una estrecha amiga de Ken, muy a pesar de que mas de alguna vez, el la había tratado como una hermanita pequeña.

– Solo… compañera de puños… Supongo.

Tambaleante y aun confundida, Sakura se levantó, traería sus cosas y se iría inmediatamente. El hombre quien tampoco entendía del todo la situación, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica y le hizo una pregunta inesperada e interesante.

– ¿Quieres dar tus respetos al antiguo maestro de este dojo?

Sorprendida por la extraña propuesta, abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió.

De inmediato ambos partieron a la tumba del maestro Gouken, que estaba a dos horas de camino.

La lapida fue tan fácil de identificar, era la única que se alzaba en una pequeña colina, pelona, árida, como un desierto en medio de lo inmenso verde. Ambos llegaron con el corazón solemne, pero Sakura fue la más afectada por el funesto ambiente, su personalidad radiante se había esfumado y transformado en una seriedad tan pulcra que podría rivalizar con la de Ryu. Al llegar a la tumba, vio una botella de vino semi vacía y un ramo de flores; la pobre muchacha quedo avergonzada. Primero porque no traía ninguna ofrenda, solo una oración fúnebre que le habían enseñado en la escuela. Segundo porque finalmente comprendió lo de "fecha importante" Ryu le había contado acerca de la muerte de su maestro, pero nunca le dijo ni la fecha exacta, ni le especifico las circunstancias, simplemente se limitaba a decirle, que le habían arrebatado a su maestro.

A Sakura solo se le ocurrió sonreír de amargura, ambos viajes habían sido un total fracaso; pero aun con los sinsabores de la decepción, pensó que lo mejor había sido no haberse encontrado, ya que, de estar presente, se hubiera convertido en un estorbo en ese aniversario tan fatídico y especial.

Sakura llego al pueblo mas rápido, gracias al misterioso hombre quien le enseño una ruta distinta. El señor aún estaba preocupado por el estado de la muchacha le sugirió descansar en un lugar más digno, pero Sakura amablemente se negó, le dijo que alguien la esperaba. Si bien era cierto que pasaría al hospital, era mas por decepción que se iba. Antes de partir y agradecerle, le pidió que, si por casualidad Ryu llegaba al dojo, no le dijera nada de su visita.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue sencillo, nada de apretones de la multitud, desplantes por su posición social, ni sucesos sobrenaturales. Solamente un viaje de vuelta a Tokio.

Sakura paso por el hospital antes de irse a casa, tal como le dijo aquel señor, del cual no supo ni el nombre. El diagnostico favorable de su amiga, fue su única razón de sonreír entre tanto revés. Llego a casa en la tarde, sucia, trasnochada y arrastrando los pies.

Su peludo amigo le recibió tan jovial como siempre, zarandeando el rabo enérgicamente, Sakura aparto un pedacito de cariño para él, le acariciaba y abrazaba al tiempo que le revelaba que su viaje había sido un chasco.

Al anunciar su llegada nadie le contesto. Hubiera asumido que nadie estaba en casa, de no ser por la musiquita de 16 bits que se escuchaba por la sala; como era de esperarse encontró a Tsukishi entregado a sus videojuegos. Tsukishi a pesar de estar en plena faena, pudo ver a Sakura asomarse.

– Hermana haz vuelto, Mama salió de compras – Dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Sakura rodo los ojos…

– Por cierto… – Dijo antes que su hermana se fuera a su habitación – Ayer vino una carta para ti, mama la puso en tu cama.

La curiosidad le restauro momentáneamente las fuerzas, subió de prisa, abrió la puerta de su habitación y al entrar vio una carta de sobre blanco, encima de su cama. Aventó su mochila y se zambulló en la cama. Antes de abrirla la miro revés y derecho, pero no tenía remitente, solo unos cuantos sellos y el nombre del destinatario; entonces incapaz de soportar el suspenso, abrió la carta. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar dólares americanos, un boleto de avión para Hong Kong y una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente:

 _Señorita Sakura:_

 _En mi gira de negocios tuve el placer de encontrarme con Ken Masters, un encuentro que me resulto gratificante, no solo por el asunto financiero, sino porque compartimos experiencias como luchadores. Desafortunadamente su tiempo era limitado, debido a un "asunto importante"._

 _He de suponer que está involucrada con ese "asunto", por tal razón envió esta carta. Si en dado caso no encontrara a Ken Master, talvez le encontraría en Hong Kong, ya que el mismo me revelo que sería su siguiente destino, una vez terminado el "asunto"._

 _Una vez resuelto todos los inconvenientes, estaré dispuesta a enfrentarle._

 _PD: No tengo necesidad ni interés en que se me devuelva el contenido de la carta._

 _Karin Kansuki._

Al finalizar la nota, Sakura se quedó sin palabras, la formalidad del escrito no era necesaria, solamente era altanería y exigencia de su alto linaje. No obstante, la intención era más que explicita. Karin sabía que algo empezaba en el interior de Sakura, quizá peligroso e incontenible.

Una vez resuelto el problema (tal como lo decía el escrito) ambas medirían sus fuerzas. Pero ahora era imperioso buscar una solución a ese sentir que dormitaba tal cual una bestia. Sakura dejo la carta en su cama, se paro frente a la ventana y con una reverencia, totalmente conmovida pudo decir:

– Gracias…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Un capitulo un poco calmado pero necesario, después de lo agitado del anterior; necesitaba hacer una pausa.

Por si alguien pregunta, el asunto de la banda, ya está cerrado, talvez lo mencione y utilice de manera superficial en capítulos posteriores. En uno de los comentarios finales dije que solamente sería el detonante, ahora que ya está terminado podemos pasar a lo que realmente nos compete.

Una cosa que olvide mencionar en el capitulo anterior, es el asunto de Karin. Confieso abiertamente que ella no me caía nada bien; de hecho, Vega y ella estaban entre los personajes que más odiaba de la saga. Karin me hartaba en los juegos, y que decir de UDON comics, allí me caía mucho peor. Sin embargo, para mí fue sorpresivo y agradable el salto que dio en Street Figther 5, si bien siempre tiene esa personalidad tan clasista y altanera, además que su lucha por el mundo fue en venganza porque Shadaloo le jodio un satélite xDDD Debo reconocer que me agrado verla más madura y teniendo un excelente don de Mando.

Ahora… hablando de su relación con Sakura, me atrevo a decir que a pesar de su fiera rivalidad (tal como lo dije en el fic) tienen un grado de amistad y ¿porque no? se valoran e incluso puede que se apoyen. En este caso Karin se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal en Sakura, por lo que tomo cartas en el asunto, aun si es a su manera, aunque… (nadie te regala dinero y un boleto de avión xD)

Bueno eso es todo por el momento.


	7. Impulso

**Capítulo 6: Impulso.**

Ryu no conoció la rebeldía, ni siquiera en sus años de adolescente donde las hormonas alborotan los deseos y nublan el juicio. Las contadísimas veces en las que Ryu fue regañado, había sido culpa de Ken, quien lo arrastraba deliberadamente a un buen número de "aventurillas" o cuando Ryu se veía obligado a servir de tapadera.

Sin embargo, aun con esa obediencia tan compenetrada, Ryu era un guerrero y llegaría el momento en que desearía abandonar el nido. Gouken lo sabía, sabía que no debía ni podía frenar su vuelo. Cuando llego el momento no hubo dramas, ni agobiantes interrogatorios, simplemente un abrazo, bendiciones y sonrisas satisfactorias. Ryu dejo el dojo apenas se asomó a la adultez.

* * *

¡Es inaudito! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre! – Exclamo el padre de Sakura cuando ella le dijo que iría a Hong Kong sola.

– Además, si no va el maestro Hibiki, ¿quién velara por ti?

Sakura se tragó una carcajada ¿En serio su padre veía en Dan alguien responsable? ¿Alguien capaz de cuidarla, cuando normalmente eran Blanka o ella quienes terminaban socorriéndolo?

– ¡Pero papá…!

– ¡He dado mi última palabra! Suerte has tenido que te dejáramos ir a ese viaje "tan importante" del que por cierto, dijiste que regresarías ayer.

Sakura estaba que prendía en furia, su padre no entendía la urgencia, debía irse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces en un ataque de enardecida rebeldía se dio la vuelta y asevero que iría, así fuera sin su consentimiento. Por primera vez, el señor Kasugano experimento la fiereza de su desacato, la falta de costumbre hizo que en un autoritario arrebato, tomara la mano de su hija, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, pero antes de terminar la acción, Sakura le aparto la mano con violento ademan; fue la gota que derramo el vaso. A punto estaba de imponer un castigo, cuando Sakura volteo repentinamente y asesto un golpe tan tremendo, que el pobre hombre salió despedido y fue a caer en el módulo donde estaba el televisor y los videojuegos de su hermano. Su madre quien también estaba presente e intentaba mediar la situación fue a socorrer a su marido, para darse cuenta a los pocos minutos que nada podía hacerse.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! – Exclamaba entre histéricas lágrimas.

Pero no hubo respuesta, la desafortunada madre también recibió todo el peso de su furia.

Tsukishi quien había oído el griterío desde la segunda planta, bajo a paso de liebre, solo para encontrar a su hermana en medio de una fatal escena. Aterrado, el muchacho se paralizo, incapaz de articular palabra. Sakura apretó los dientes y los puños y se abalanzó sobre el asustadizo muchacho.

* * *

Sakura ahogo un grito y se dio de bruces contra el asiento delantero del avión. En un solo momento susurro un par de palabras soeces, mientras intentaba mermar el dolor del golpe con sus propias caricias. Después de calmar su respiración, secarse la frente empapada y salir del desconcierto de su pesadilla, miro al lado suyo a su compañero de vuelo. Un cuarentón regordete que le colgaba un hilito de baba en la comisura derecha, roncando perenne y profundo. El jocoso cuadro le saco unas ganas de reírse que eran más de alivio que de gracia.

– ¿Como pude soñar algo así? jamás… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Sakura se cuestionó una y otra vez como semejante barbarie se alojaba en su mente, cuando en realidad no hubo necesidad de acalorarse. La familia Kasugano rayaba el arquetipo de familia civilizada y feliz, donde la violencia no encajaba en el método, incluso en los momentos de mayor tensión a duras penas se elevaba el tono. Sin embargo, esto no era sinónimo de flojera o indisciplina, ya que mamá y papá sabían establecer las reglas de manera inteligente y castigar de ser necesario.

Se le había concedido permiso.

Sin embargo, no fue sencillo, pasaron algunas cosas antes de encontrarse a varios metros de altura, con destino a Hong Kong. Primero tuvo que gastar esas horas donde la familia convergía sin prisas, ni apretados compromisos; normalmente la hora de cenar. Sakura se dio la tarea de convencer y elaborar estratagemas con un cuidado sin precedentes, para convencer a sus progenitores que se habían vuelto sordos repentinamente. Suerte que el boleto estaba programado en un plazo cuatro días, sin contar el día en que recibió la carta; gracias a Dios Karin preveo algún revés. Tanta fue la insistencia de Sakura que sus padres empezaba a derretir su autoritaria frialdad, no obstante, una nueva pandeada salió a relucir. Dan debía acompañarla y debía ser él, quien validara sus palabras. Tal condición la contrario, no entendía que clase de embrujo poseía para enganchar a sus padres de ese modo; quizás el hecho de que hasta la fecha había fungido exitosamente como promotor, o tal vez esa manera de ser, tan jocosa inspiraba confianza, aunque para algunos ese carisma no era más que idiotez. Sakura fácilmente podía ir a pedirle ayuda en alguna coartada, pero temía que "su mentor" se le pegara como un chicle y que se tomara la responsabilidad demasiado en serio; esta vez, era imperioso realizar este viaje sin acompañantes e intermediarios.

Paralelamente al asunto de sus padres, estaba "eso" al que decidió llamarlo "impulso". En una de esas, estuvo a punto de írsele la mano con Blanka en uno de esos sparrings en los que normalmente había diversión de por medio. Ese día, Blanka ejecuto un Rolling attack que Sakura no pudo esquivar, la pobre muchacha voló y se dio contra la pared. Apenado, Blanka corrió a socorrerla, pero al ofrecer su mano, Sakura lo jalo violentamente haciéndole perder el equilibrio, desequilibrio que aprovecho para patearle la tibia. Cuando Blanka estaba en el suelo, Sakura se levanto de repente, se abalanzo sobre su compañero y con su mano derecha le agarro el macizo cuello apretándolo con tremenda fuerza, mientras su mano izquierda se alzaba, lista para propinar la golpiza. La intervención de Dan, y los inocentes ojos de Jimmy que parecían los de un lastimero animal a punto de ser sacrificado, le regreso la conciencia e inmediatamente le libero. De un brinco Blanka se fue a un rincón, asustado y dolido por el traicionero actuar de quien consideraba una dulce amiga. Cuando Sakura volvió a sus cabales, le suplico que le perdonara; Por suerte Jimmy no conocía de rencores.  
Este nuevo "impulso" la obligo a prometerse a no alzar los puños a menos que fuera altamente necesario, además de dejarla temerosa que algún día sería incapaz de controlar ese hervor de su sangre, y que terminaría manchándose las manos y el alma de puros pecados; debía encontrar a Ryu cuanto antes. Entonces ideas de fuga empezaron a rondarle la cabeza, después de todo, un castigo severo a las quinientas no caía mal si era por una buena causa ¿verdad? ¡Ay que falta hacia Kei en esos momentos! Para inventarse alguna coartada.

Al terminar ese entreno, no quiso regresar a casa temprano a quebrarse la cabeza con palabras correctas, así que se desvió al puente, donde estaba ese rio raquítico hambriento de lluvia, a practicar en soledad, a esa hora escogida donde la reflexión emergía al mismo tiempo que el anochecer. Ese puente era un paso obligatorio para algunos transeúntes, pero jamás prestaban atención a lo que había bajo este, para la gente solo era un terreno peludo de hierba, llena de charquitos y piedras redondas. Para ella era eso también hasta el incidente de Kei; ahora le parecía un lugar esplendido. Se entrego totalmente a las formas de su arte, lanzando patadas y puños al aire, contra esos bravos oponentes que dibujaba en su imaginación. El destino quiso que el señor Kasugano obligadamente tomara esa ruta, debido a un desfile que bloqueo su ruta habitual; un grito le hizo mirar abajo del puente, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hija en plena faena. A punto estuvo de llamarla, pero al ver la seriedad, la concentración y la elegancia con la que combatía al aire, se contuvo. Ya había visto a Sakura hacer ejercicio, pero nunca la había visto así; pero la cúspide del asombro llego cuando Sakura se elevo al hacer ese Shoryuken, torpe para los expertos, pero asombroso para los mortales. Entonces esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo antes de seguir su camino.

Sakura llego a casa una hora después de que llegara su padre, con la cabeza seca de palabras. La hora de la cena fue silenciosa, interrumpido por el sorbo de la sopa y el masticar de los alimentos; no hubo palabras, pero si miradas y expresiones faciales que expresaban tensión y los deseos de sacarla. Sakura subió a su habitación después de lavar su traste, se acostó en su cama a planear la fuga. No paso demasiado tiempo maquinando cuando su padre entro y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Sakura se levantó, segura que escucharía un modorro discurso de las consecuencias de su viaje sin compañía; sorprendentemente no fue así, su padre se quitó unos lentes cuadrados que siempre utilizaba, repaso su mano por su alborotada cabellera, respiro profundo y al final de todo ese preámbulo gestual, solto aquellas palabras que Sakura tanto deseaba escuchar.

– Puedes ir.

Sakura le miro sorprendida, quiso brincar de alegría y saber el motivo de tal cambio, pero tuvo que reprimirse por miedo de arruinarlo todo. Su padre leyó la inquietud de su hija y sonrió lo mas dulce que le permitió la paternidad.

– Cuando nos enteramos de lo que habías hecho en la chatarrera, sentimos que el corazón se nos salió del pecho, fue peligroso e imprudente lo que hiciste.

– Lo siento – Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada.

– Luego volviste a partir, dejándonos otra vez con el buda en la boca. ¿Pero sabes? Estas cosas pasan, llega un momento en que los hijos tienen claros sus objetivos y saben el camino que deben tomar, creo que tu lo tienes claro ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió.

– Creo que necesitaba ver más allá, que detrás de esa repartición de golpes se esconde algo mas especial, por lo tanto, como padre no deseo ser una piedra en tu camino, ahora ve y cuídate mucho.

El señor Kasugano estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, cuando de repente sintió la fuerza del abrazo de su hija, quien lloraba de emoción. Mientras esto ocurría, su madre observaba la conmovedora escena desde el rabillo de la puerta.

Así es como ocurrió en realidad, en lugar de ese horrido final alternativo que le mostro su pesadilla.  
Al volver a la realidad Sakura se fijo que, en la ventana tapada, había un hilito de luz, curiosa, levanto la cortina para quedar embelesada al ver como el sol se dejaba ver entre un cumulo de nubes, la gama de dorados y escarlatas del ocaso provocaba una hipnosis dulce; nunca algo tan cotidiano le había parecido tan bello, quizá por la cercanía y ese deseo de atravesar sólidos para sentir su calor. El reflejo del atardecer le pego en la cara a su compañero de asiento, quien apretó los ojos, ronco como un cerdito antes de despertarse y mirar hacia la ventana.

– Hermoso ¿No lo cree? Esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar del sol, nunca me pierdo su transición pese a estar en pleno vuelo profundamente dormido; el sol siempre es sinónimo de esperanza.

– Si - Dijo Sakura embelesada – Es simplemente hermoso.

* * *

Eran como las 18:00 horas cuando la aeronave se asomó entre el firmamento color purpura. En el interior, las aeromozas instruían en normas de seguridad en diversos idiomas, mientras los pilotos se comunicaban con la torre de control, para conocer el estado de la pista y las condiciones de aterrizaje; todo estaba en orden. La nave empezó a descender, las llantas chillaron al tocar tierra firme y rápidamente perdió velocidad hasta llegar a cero. Antes de bajar, unas ultimas palabras de rutina fueron dichas, para finalizar con una bienvenida a Chek Lap Kok, el principal aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Una sensación de alegría y libertad rodeo a Sakura cuando abrieron la puerta, por primera vez en su vida se lanzaba totalmente sola contra el mundo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto ordeno los asuntos de equipaje y migración. Mientras estaba en esas, no dejaba de admirar la conglomeración cultural que iba y venía, escuchar esos diversos idiomas, (muchos desconocidos) y encantarse por las escenas de encuentros y despedidas que variaban entre las risas y el llanto, incluso las emociones neutras en el caso de las esperas.

Cuando las diligencias se completaron, salió del aeropuerto; tomo el primer taxi que vio y le pidió al conductor que le llevara a la dirección que Karin le había indicado en la carta.

Para el conductor, no era muy común tener pasajeros solitarios tan jóvenes en esa zona; así que, no espero demasiado para exteriorizar su curiosidad e intentar sacar platica. Sakura fue sincera pero cortante: estaba en busca de una solución.

El taxista pudo haberla llevado sin escalas a donde Ken se encontraba, desafortunadamente la ruta se truncó al encontrarse con un agudo congestionamiento.

– Estamos en plena hora pico – refunfuño el conductor – Pero parece ser, que hoy es de esos días que es más pesado de lo normal.

Sakura apenas le contesto, semejante cosmopolita asiática la tenía encantada e incrédula por esta libertad tan amplia y nueva, entonces deseos de aventura empezaban a carcomerle por dentro, y nublarle la urgencia del asunto. Al final decidió bajarse en pleno congestionamiento, no sin antes pagar el pasaje; después de todo, además de ser peleador, Ken era hombre de mundo y esas horas de seguro andaría por alguna reunión de alta sociedad.  
No tenía idea en qué lugar se había quedado, y tampoco importaba, quería disfrutar el hecho de que no tenía que adaptarse a la ruta de terceros.  
El ambiente oriental con sus rascacielos relucientes e imponentes, variedad comercial y sus grandes cartelones prendidos de neón, no eran demasiado diferentes de su tierra natal, pero su condición de turista la hacia apreciarlo con diferente óptica. Paso por calles, un parque, hasta por un cine donde la función principal era "la furia del dragón volador" protagonizado por ese actor que aquella chica tanto deseaba enfrentar.

Aun en su alegría liberal, Sakura procuro andarse por zonas comunes, y accesibles económicamente hablando; ya era imprudente haberse saltado la urgencia para venir y gastarse deliberadamente el dinero en tonterías. Llego a una zona donde había varios bazares, repletos y coloridos, donde se exhibían prendas y souvenirs, el griterío de los precios, ofertas y regateos confundían el oído y el olor a comida hacia agua la boca; fueron esos suculentos olores y el rugir de su estómago que le obligaron a detenerse y comprar un bocadillo ligero.

Este tipo de puestos, se caracterizaban por servir variedad de platillos orientales y a veces licores; esto era propenso a que algunos se encantaran con la variedad y no supieran medir sus límites.

Cuatro grandulones y de vulgares modos se emborrachaban. Al juzgar por sus vestimentas polvosas, gruesas, camisas desmangadas y zapatones tan anchos como ladrillo, uno podía pensar que eran empleados de construcción. Sus temas de conversación, no pasaban de lo zorras que podrían ser las mujeres y lo "sagaz" que se debe ser a la hora de "complacerlas". Tales temas incomodaban a la demás clientela que volteaban a verlos con disgusto; pero con cuidado, ya que ese tipo de sujetos y mas aun en estado de ebriedad podrían estallar a la más mínima provocación.

Estas patanadas no le eran indiferentes a Sakura, quien miraba de cuando en cuando por encima de su tazón de ramen, tenía ganas de cerrarles el pico de un solo puñetazo, pero no podía permitir que "su impulso" se le saliera de control.

Desafortunadamente uno de los sujetos, noto el repudio que provocaba en Sakura, se levantó y se acercó dónde estaba ella, se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a ella y, la miro de arriba a bajo por un rato, antes de preguntarle porque se atrevía a mirarlo con semejante desdén. Sakura se maldijo a si misma por haberlo provocado, desvió la mirada para evitar agrandar el problema y porque su aliento alcoholizado le provocaba nauseas.

El dueño del kiosko temiendo una pelea, tomo el teléfono para llamar a la policía; por suerte, antes de marcar el primer digito, uno de los sujetos intervino y aun en su borrachera, le insistió en no perder el tiempo con una pobre muchachita.

– ¡Ah! Todas las mujeres son unas putas. – Refunfuño mientras era jalado por su compañero.

Los sujetos se fueron al poco rato para alivio de Sakura. Tal situación fue como estar atrapada en una caverna, frente a las feroces y malolientes fauces de algún animal; que suerte tuvo esta vez.

Sakura se apresuro a terminar su improvisada cena y buscar un taxi, ya eran pasaditas las 21:00 horas y no deseaba tentar mas a la suerte. Al llegar a la parada, apenas levanto la mano cuando un taxi le hizo parada. Esta vez el conductor no era un cuarentón parlanchín, sino un joven que quizá le rebasaba un par de añitos. Las únicas palabras que cruzo el conductor con ella fueron cuando le pregunto su destino. El recorrido fue silencioso y placentero hasta que un loco les rebaso con tal violencia, que se llevo el espejo retrovisor derecho y golpeo el parachoque superficialmente, pero de tal forma que el chofer perdió el control, a su vez, conductores aledaños también se vieron afectados, provocando un accidente múltiple.

Todo paso tan rápido y los afectados tardaron unos minutos en entender la situación, Sakura estaba aferrada al asiento como un gato asustado, con el pelo alborotado y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

El conductor salió del taxi y vio el espejo roto y el golpe del parachoques, la callada pinta fue mandada al demonio y transformada en una mescla de preocupación e ira, entonces se olvido de su pasajera y fue a reclamar a los responsables quienes vitoreaban como gorilas locos. Sakura que quedo un poquito más, agradeciéndole a cuanta deidad se le vino a la mente el hecho que aún seguía en el plano terrenal.

Al salir, vio que 5 vehículos se involucraron en el accidente, entre ellos una lujosa limosina. Por fortuna no hubo heridos, pero sí averías materiales, enojo y palabras soeces. Sakura escucho un golpe seco a la distancia y vio como el joven conductor caía de espaldas contra el suelo; sin pensarlo, Sakura corrió y vio como el pobre muchacho era rodeado por cuatro hombres; los responsables del accidente.

Tal injusticia colmo su paciencia, entonces, impulsivamente olvido el hecho de que no debía meterse en líos y se plantó frente a los tipos.

– ¡¿Después de todo lo que han hecho no piensan responsabilizarse?!

Pronto la valentía se le desinflo, al reconocer a los responsables; eran los mismos cuatro escandalosos del puesto de comida y para empeorar la situación, el sujeto que la había molestado apenas unos minutos antes, la reconoció de inmediato. Este se trono los dedos y sonrió; ahora tenía razones de sobra para darle una paliza.

Ya no había opciones, Sakura debía levantar los puños…

Pero antes que la pelea iniciara, el borracho sintió que le tocaron el hombro.

– ¿Sabes amigo? Deberías escuchar a la señorita, debes responsabilizarte de tus actos.

– ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – Dijo el borracho al mismo tiempo que aventó un gancho al darse la vuelta.

Sakura quedo contrariada, tanto que no vio lo ridículamente rápido que el lugar del accidente se transformó en un escenario de pelea callejera, los afectados y los transeúntes formaron un circulo para "disfrutar" el repentino espectáculo. Sakura quien había quedado fuera, quiso saber quién le había ahorrado la molestia, abriéndose paso entre el gentío.

Cinco minutos duro la pelea aproximadamente, y para su desgracia tuvo que conformarse con el sonido de los golpes estrellarse y el vitoreo de la multitud. Cuando logro finalmente abrirse paso vio la espalda de un hombre de smoking negro, sacudiéndose las mangas y recomponiéndose el cabello y alrededor suyo, estaban los borrachos trasero arriba quejándose de dolor; impresionada por la rapidez de aquel extraño, quiso acercarse, pero antes de dar el primer paso el vencedor le hablo:

– Parece ser que Hong Kong no te ha tratado bien, pero no te preocupes Sakura, no siempre es así.

Sakura ahogo una exclamación ¿cómo diablos este hombre sabia su nombre? Por fortuna la incógnita no duro, el caballero revelo su identidad al voltearse, dejando ver esa expresión pilla y confianzuda tan inherente de su personalidad.

– ¡Ken! ¡no puedo creer que seas tú! – Exclamo Sakura de felicidad.

– Esperaba que nos encontráramos en "diferentes circunstancias" pero no importa, salgamos de aquí, antes que venga la policía, y me haga perder el tiempo con declaraciones inútiles.

Amigablemente Ken invito a la muchacha a su limosina, luego le ordeno a su chofer un hombrecillo mayor, pero muy experimentado sacarlos inmediatamente de allí. Pero Antes de irse, Sakura miro tras de sí, al joven taxista que aún seguía sentado en el pavimento maldiciendo su suerte y resintiendo el inminente despido que le esperaba por el espejo roto y el doblón del parachoques; conmovida, la joven se acercó, le pago el pasaje y le dejo un poco más de dinero para que al menos pudiera reponer el espejo retrovisor; sorprendido por este gesto, agradeció a su pasajera con una reverencia.

* * *

Resulta que, a pesar del golpecito en la parte trasera, Ken no tenía intenciones de hacer reclamos, pero al ver por la ventana a Sakura plantarse valientemente frente a los sujetos, decidió salir y… ahorrarle la molestia.

Sakura sonrió y rodo los ojos, definitivamente a la casualidad le gustaba divertirse a sus anchas.

– Bueno… – Dijo Ken – Esperaba que vinieras más temprano.

Sakura se rasco la cabeza antes de preguntarse como sabía que vendría a visitarlo, Ken leyó su expresión y se apresuro a contestar que fue Karin quien le llamo y le pidió de favor que atendiese lo que Sakura tenía que decir, reiterándole que, a pesar de sus ocupaciones, no sería ninguna molestia hacerlo; avergonzada, la pobre muchacha llevo una de sus manos a su rostro.

– Lo siento, no pretendía causarte tantas molestias, además admitiré que me siento vigilada.

– No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, además no estas siendo vigilada ni nada por el estilo, lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, será totalmente de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones – Contesto Ken con una carcajada.

Sakura enrareció su sonrisa, al no saber distinguir si las acciones de su rival eran por genuina preocupación o simplemente no deseaba impedimentos en su "revancha"; definitivamente Karin era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Treinta minutos duro el recorrido, recorrido que no se sintió debido a las amenas charlas y la camaradería de Ken; talvez no se estaba tratando nada del asunto que la había obligado a viajar tan lejos, pero con Ken Master la perdida de tiempo no existe.

El chofe estaciono el larguirucho vehículo e inmediatamente les abrió la puerta. Al salir, Ken despacho al conductor y luego se llevo a su invitada, salieron del extenso estacionamiento y luego llegaron a una enorme y elegante recepción, con enormes lámparas colgantes de color blanco tan intenso que parecían que varios soles iluminaban cada centímetro, el piso relucía como un espejo, había alfombras rojas y azules de terciopelo. Ni siquiera en los mejores salones de Shadaloo vio tanta elegancia.

La pobre muchacha hubiera quedado deslumbrada para siempre, de no ser porque Ken le llamo; avergonzada, Sakura se apresuró a resguardarse en su presencia, ya que, pese a que la opinión de los demás le importaba un bledo, esta vez sí que se sentía fuera de lugar, más aún cuando un botones se ofreció para cargar su equipaje.

– Eres mi invitada Sakura, nadie tiene que decirte nada, además si algo me gusta de este hotel, es el trato imparcial que tienen con sus clientes.

Sakura se limito a asentir, Ken le había leído el pensamiento otra vez…

Ambos fueron escoltados por el botones a la habitación numero 78; una de las mejores que podía ofrecer el hotel. Al llegar, el botones dejo su equipaje y reitero que estaba totalmente a su disposición. Sakura volvió a admirarse, al ver tanta amplitud, pureza y elegancia.

– Ponte cómoda, regresare en un momento – Dijo Ken, antes de desaparecer en una de las sub habitaciones que había.

Sakura suspiro, movió el cuello en círculos quitándose todo el estrés del día, vio unos sillones en medio del gran salón y se dejó caer allí. La comodidad llego al instante con la preocupaciones, ¿cómo le explicaría a Ken el problema, sin que lo interpretara como una tontería adolescente? ¿O un pretexto más para encontrar a Ryu?

Karin se había tomado demasiadas precauciones para que esta empresa tuviera éxito, ojalá que una de esas le haya dado al menos un indicio.

– ¡Oh Estas aquí! Nos alegra que finalmente puedas visitarnos, Ken vendrá dentro de un momento, ten un poco de paciencia.

Sakura levanto la mirada, y quedo deslumbrada ante la dueña de esa dulce voz. Una mujer bella, de cabello rubio ondulado, ojos que brillaban por su expresión amable y azul intenso, de complexión tan delicada que parecía una diosa.

Sakura se levanto y saludo lo mas cortés que pudo, provocando una delicada risita en la misteriosa dama.

– Me temo que han hablado mucho sobre nosotras, pero no hemos tenido el placer, Sakura mi nombre es Eliza.

Sakura deshizo las frías formalidades y sonrió amigablemente; ella era la novia de Ken.

– Bueno… – Dijo Eliza sonrojada y juntando las manos sobre su pecho, dejando a la vista un reluciente anillo – Pronto seremos más que eso.

– Me alegra por ustedes ¡Felicidades!

Cuando Ken regreso, sonrió al ver lo bien que se cayeron al instante, luego se sentó a la par de su prometida y le pregunto a Sakura el motivo de su viaje; Pero Sakura no pudo responder, su mente se remolineo en una caótica indecisión, entre no saber como empezar, no verse demasiado frágil ante el problema, o simplemente no decirle nada por miedo a interrumpirle su bella rutina con su prometida; varios minutos paso en silencio, hasta que la única salida o mejor dicho excusa que se le ocurrió, fue decirle que debía irse a buscar un lugar para dormir. Ken estaba confundido por el repentino cambio, pero antes de decir algo, sintió el apretón de la mano de Eliza, dándole a entender sin palabras y negando con la cabeza, que tuviera paciencia y la dejara descansar.

– Bueno… Creo que ha sido un día largo para nosotros ¿Qué te parece si hablamos mañana?

– Me parece bien.

Luego Ken le arrojo unas llaves que Sakura atrapo en pleno aire.

– Esta suite es bastante amplia, posee cuatro sub habitaciones, en una de esa pasaras la noche.

Sorprendida, pero apenada, admitió que no tenia ni siquiera la mitad para ayudarle a cubrir los gastos de alojamiento; Ken guiño el ojo y amablemente le respondió:

– Después de lo que paso ¿crees que iba a dejarte botada a estas horas de la noche? Ya te lo dije eres mi invitada.

Agradecida por el inesperado detalle, hizo una reverencia, deseo las buenas noches y se fue a dormir, maldiciéndose por la indecisión que la ataco tan de repente.

* * *

Aun entre el lujo y la seguridad, no hay forma de detener el embate de las pesadillas, en medio de la oscuridad una atormentada Sakura se retorcía entre las sabanas de seda, sudando helado, balbuceando incoherencias. De pronto como un chispazo de vida Sakura se levanta, aparta las molestas sabanas y sale de la habitación como un autómata. La sala que hace un par de horas relucía, ahora parecía tan fantasmal. Sakura mira atentamente los alrededores, alerta, nerviosa, ¿enfurecida? pero ¿de qué? Continúo abriéndose paso y llego a otra parte de la suite donde había una piscina y más adelante un balcón. Sentía que su ser encandecía, pero no por culpa de la temperatura del ambiente, sino por sensaciones ajenas a su control. Entonces la muchacha se detiene de súbito y dirige su mirar hacia los balcones ¡finalmente lo encontró! ¡eso estaba allí! Entonces apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que rechinaron, con sus diminutas manos simulo las garras de un dragón e inmediatamente una pequeña bola luminosa se materializo, pero antes de lanzarla hacia "eso" escucho un ruido que le despertó de golpe y la esfera que tenia entre manos le exploto.

Ken corrió al escuchar que algo había reventado, cuando llego a la escena quedo anonadado al encontrar a su invitada con las manos lastimadas y totalmente inconsciente. Entonces no necesito mas explicaciones, del porque ella se había atrevido a aventurarse tanto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Uf! Finalmente, el capítulo 6 está aquí, después de varios meses de ausencia xDDD

Las razones de siempre, ocupaciones y demás situaciones limitando mi tiempo, tanto que a veces la inspiración se pierde entre tanta cosa.

Bien… Debo confesar que aparte de lo que acabo de decir, este capítulo fue muy difícil, ya que estaba sumamente indecisa de lo que quería mostrar, y por ende sufrió una gran cantidad de cambios. Originalmente iba a ser mucho mas movido con peleas y todo eso, pero me di cuenta que estaba cayendo de nuevo en el asunto de peleas con delincuentes, y aunque es posible que lo retome, va a ser mas un recurso para acentuar determinadas situaciones y no algo vital en la trama que sigue; eso ya lo tratamos en capítulos anteriores. Así que, me centre en como el problema (que es más que obvio) de Sakura está avanzando.

Lamento también lo lento del capítulo, y que las "peleas" que hubieron fueron terriblemente breves y flojas, esto es algo impropio de mi persona, siempre trato de ser lo más específica y clara posible, pero como dije, necesito abordar esto de manera progresiva. Desde ya, una doble disculpa porque es probable que el siguiente capítulo también sea así.

Hubo muchas referencias y un par de menciones implícitas. Respecto a las referencias, los más observadores o mejor dicho los que vivos "algo por allí" entenderán de que hablo, siendo el número de habitación la referencia más marcada.

Creo que este capítulo será el último del año. Sinceramente no creo tener ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para el capítulo 7, ni siquiera por su segundo año de aniversario que es el 24 de diciembre. Por lo tanto, pese a que es demasiado pronto les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo y agradecer a las personas que están leyendo este fic. Espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago escribiendo.

Saludos cordiales y que Dios les bendiga.


End file.
